UN TRABAJO MUY NORMAL
by BORRE2222
Summary: buscare un empleo fue lo que dijo Henry un joven de 19 años que no tenia amigos y su familia lo queria corre por que no tenia empleo XD seria parte del destino encontrar la pizzeria de la que se han creado rumores eh incluso tiene juegos y de paso en encontrar el amor incluye (OC x Bonbon o toy Bonnie FEM) DENLE UNA OPURTUNIDAD. ACLARO QUE FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY S NO ES MIO
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO RESUMIENDO ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE VOY A HACER QUIENES ME DIERON INSPIRACIO PARA LOGRAR UN SUEÑO QUE TENIA PENSADO HACER QUE ES ESCRIBIR FUERON: Mica-and-Cami , SoFiLeXa, Karoru Gengar, Shinoby Nehory, Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, Mauro354. Y MUCHOS MAS ESPERO Y EL FIC SEA DE SU AGRADO SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS CRITICAS.**

**RE-SUBI EL CAPITULO YA CORREGIDO.**

**BUENO SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ACLARO QUE Five Nights at Freddy´s NO PERTENECE (COMO DESEARIA QUE SI FUERAN MIOS XD OKEY NO) **

**P.D: LOS ANIMATRONICS SON HUMANIZADOS [ROBOT X HUMANO]**

**PERDONEN LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA XD LUEGO ME COMO LETRAS (INSERTEN CARA DE GENIUS AQUÍ: P)**

**CAPITULO 1 PROLOGO: ¿UN TRABAJO CASUAL? ¿SENMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS? Y AMIGAS**

_PENSADO: (DIOS MIO)_

HABLANDO: DIOS MIO

POV HENRY.

Ahí estaba yo, como siempre sin nada que hacer en mi casa, simplemente siendo un huevon, tirado en mi cama sin saber qué hacer, como no tenía empleo, (porque ahora que lo pienso cada día está más dura la economía) y a mi familia que ya estaba hasta la madre de tenerme ahí, se les ocurrió a los muy locos sacarme de la casa si no me apresuraba a conseguirlo. Me levante sin ánimos de mi cama solo para saber que mi familia había salido y me habían dejado solo _(son tan malos que ni siquiera les importo__)._

POV HENRY FIN.

NOTA: mi OC tiene el cabello oscuro, mide 1.79, usa lentes y siempre lleva un gorro parecido al de Foxy cuando es un día normal. :P

Henry: a bueno, vamos a ver si me dejaron algo de comer

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (si claro te quieren tanto como para para haberte sentenciado, que si no consigues empleo te mandan muy al carajo en una semana jaja.)_

Henry: cállate, sé lo que pasa, pero no sé dónde consigo un fukin empleo, casi siempre que voy a pedirlo ya lo ocuparon o no me lo quieren dar por mi súper inteligencia.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (ja admite que es por tu promedio que saliste de la prepa no mames 7.7 no hasta yo hubiera sacado más)_

Henry: si claro, te recuerdo que parte de la culpa la tienes tú, por aceptar jugar como desquiciado loco Five Nights at Freddy´ terminarlos solo con 2 estrellas. Además somos la misma persona.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (claro que no, yo soy tu parte inteligente mientras que tú eres el idiota, ¿"oye me estas escuchando?") _

Henry: a si claro (viendo una mosca volando) que soy genial

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (a veces me pregunto cómo habré terminado siendo parte de ti, en fin, ahora que empleo vas a pedir, espero y hoy tengas suerte)._

Henry: haber, que tenemos aquí (sosteniendo un periódico mientras se hacía unos huevos fritos) encontré solo tres a no cuatro, pero que cojones si "existe" (saltando como pendejo).

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (¿qué existe? Viendo a través de los ojos del joven, ¿enserio si existe esa pizzería? no puedo creerlo)._

ANUNCIO DEL PERIODICO: Se solicita guardia nocturno en la pizzería Freddy Fazbear.

Henry: que loco, y aquí dice que si aceptan, solo firmando el contrato con el jefe. Voy a ir lo más rápido posible a pedir el empleo.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (enserio ¿vas a pedir empleo en una pizzería, en la cual los animatronics matan a los guardias nocturnos?)._

Henry: si, no hay problema, de todos modos ya sé que va pasar si entro a trabajar ahí, además así le probare al mundo que soy chingon (inserte aquí pose de victoria).

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (¿te vas a basar en el juego? ahora si eres, o te haces pendejo)._

Henry: las dos cosas (respondiendo como si nada).

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (bueno, fue agradable vivir. Ahora termina de comer, date un baño y sal por el empleo campeón, dijo muy sarcásticamente)._

Henry: ja sabía que me respetabas (decía el chico sin notar que su sub-consiente le había dicho pendejo en otras palabras). 

POV NARRADOR.

Ya habiendo desayunado y habiéndose bañado, el joven decidió ir por el empleo, que no quedaba a muchas calles de su casa (ojo él vive en WC WASHINTON CITY), llegando fácilmente en 30 minutos a pie, vio la pizzería y el cartel que decía que se buscaba guardia nocturno, de 12PM a 6AM. Rápidamente se apresuró, como si el empleo fuera pedido en ese momento. Llegó empujando las puertas, e iba tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta que había un pedazo de pizza tirado en el suelo, lo que causo que cayera de sopetón, exaltando a los niños, adultos y animatronics.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry:¡hay mi cabeza, eso sí que me dolió! (Sobándose la cara) la próxima vez lo voy a hacer de una manera más sutil.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (eres un idiota, ¿vez lo que pasa por no poner atención?, bah, qué más da, eres un caso perdido)._

Henry: sí, claro lo que… (Choca con alguien)

¿?: ¿Eh, joven está bien?, dijo algo preocupada la desconocida.

Henry: siiii claroooo (se queda como pendejo al ver que era nada más y nada menos que Toy chica).

Toy chica: em, ¿Qué te pasa, porque me miras así?, dijo algo extrañada la polluela.

Henry: por dios, Toy chica, mi animatronic favorito. Dijo en voz baja para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Toy chica: (con ojos de sorpresa) ¿enserio, soy tu animatronic favorito?, comento muy alegre ella.

Henry: si me agradas mucho _(pensando, al menos son muy tranquilos de día y no tienen rencor contra los humanos.) _ Es un gusto conocerte (alzando la mano para saludarla) mi nombre es Henry.

Toy chica: el placer es mío, ¿viniste a ordenar una deliciosa pizza?, exclamo con tranquilidad.

Henry: eh, si, y también a pedir el empleo que ofrecen de guardia nocturno, diciendo como si fuera lo más normal de la vida.

Toy chica: _(pensando: espero y no sea como los demás guardias, solo queremos tener amigos y estos lo toman como si quisiéramos asesinarlos),_ pues que bien espero y nos veamos en la noche, murmuro muy emocionada.

Henry: si espero verte en la noche (respondió sin poner atención a lo que dijo la polluela).

Toy chica: bien ¿de que va a ser tu pizza?

Henry: de peperoni por favor, con queso extra, ah y también me podrías decir ¿dónde queda la oficina del dueño del restaurante? Plisss.

Toy chica: si claro, es la puerta a la derecha de donde está la cocina.

Henry: gracias, y por cierto, la pizza me la llevas a la oficia por fa.

Toy chica: claro, en 30 minutos te llevo la pizza.

Henry: gracias, si me permites, voy a ver lo del empleo.

POV NARRADOR.

Así, el joven fue donde estaba el dueño de la pizzería, claro está, a pedir el empleo.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry: ¿eeeh? (tocando la puerta), disculpe, vengo a pedir el empleo de guardia nocturno.

Dueño de la pizzería: (abre la puerta) si claro, a falta de candidatos, pase para firmar el contrato (se hace a un lado para dejar pasar al joven).

Henry: muchas gracias, ¿disculpe, como se llama?

Jorge: me llamo Jorge, para servirle, ¿disculpe, cuántos años tiene?, dijo el dueño con algo de duda.

Henry: 19 años ¿por? Preguntó, con temor a que le fueran a negar el empleo.

Jorge: ¡ah! por nada, veo que cumples con la mayoría de edad, pasa y firma el contrato,_ (no sabe lo que le espera, pobre chico, de seguro no escuchó los rumores del local, en fin entre menos sepa mejor, pensó el dueño de la pizzería). _

Henry: (emocionado) gracias por aceptarme jefe, ¿cuándo me presento a trabajar?

NOTA: a partir de aquí le pondré jefe al dueño de la pizzería

Jefe: hoy mismo, a las 11:30 PM, te espero para que te explique qué cosas hacer. Por cierto ten (le da la ropa de guardia de seguridad) no es necesario que la traigas toda puesta, con que traigas la gorra, es más que suficiente.

Henry: muchas gracias, lo veo en la noche, dijo, despidiéndose de su nuevo jefe.

Saliendo de ahí se encontró con Toy chica, que ya traía la deliciosa pizza del joven.

Toy chica: Aquí está tu pizza.

Henry:(emocionado) gracias, ah por cierto, si me aceptaron en el trabajo.

Toy chica: ¿enserio? ¡Qué alegría! deja le aviso a los demás.

Henry: ¿Qué querrá haber dicho con decírselo a los demás?

_SUB-CONSIENTE:(ah, no me canso de decirlo, ¡eres un pendejo!)._

Henry: ey, al menos tengo pizza y no te voy a dar, voy a pagarla y salir para en la noche regresar.

POV NARRADOR.

Así es como el joven al fin tuvo su primer empleo y regreso a su casa, estaba muy feliz cuando le dijo a sus padres, ellos se sintieron aliviados de que ya tenía empleo y le dijeron que le echara las ganas del mundo para no ser despedido al primer día, lo que no sabían, era que trabajaría en la pizzería.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

POV HENRY.

Me sentía aliviado, de que mis papas ya no me echarían de la casa, eso me alegró. Ya eran las 11:00 PM y yo salí de bañarme, me vestí, me llevé mi mochila con mi computadora (que siempre que voy a algún lugar a quedarme me la llevo), mis audífonos, mi celular, algo de agua y unos pedazos de pizza que no me comí (jeje me gusta comer por eso de las 2 AM) también me lleve puesta la gorra de guardia. Así que sin más preámbulos me fui a la pizzería. Llegué y vi que ya casi todo estaba apagado.

POV HENRY FIN.

Henry: menos mal que ya llegue, voy a ver al jefe, para que me diga lo que tengo que hacer.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (si claro, la primera noche, espero y sea de lo más normal y no mueras, eh)._

POV NARRADOR.

El joven entró decidido y al pasar por el escenario, vio a los animatronics , ahí sin hacer nada, quietos, les dio un cordial saludo y se fue a la oficina del jefe, de lo que no se percató, fue que los animatronics le regresaron el saludo.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Jefe: Oh veo que eres muy puntual (saliendo de su oficina y cerrándola con llave), aquí tienes las llaves para cerrar el negocio. Por cierto en tu lugar de trabajo hay un teléfono, este tiene mensajes para que tú entiendas que es lo que debes hacer, sin más que decir me retiro.

Henry: como usted diga jefe, nos vemos mañana en la mañana. (Cerrando la puerta de la entrada principal).

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (apresúrate a cerrar que casi dan las 12AM)._

Henry: no creo (ve su celular y en efecto faltaban 3 minutos para ser media noche) ¡mierda! debo llegar rápido. (Nervioso).

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (¡fíjate por donde vas!). _

Henry: al fin, veo que la oficina es igual que la del juego, (en efecto era igual al juego, sin puertas, solo las luces, una vieja tableta, una silla, la máscara de Freddy, la lámpara para alumbrar el pasillo, y el poster de los animatronics que dice celebrate) ¿Me pregunto si…? (El joven se acercó al poster, lo toco y sonó como en el juego) mierda soy feliz (como niño con juguete nuevo).

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (ya pon atención, deja de pendejear y por primera vez en tu vida ¡ ¿puedes pensar?!)._

Henry: está bien, vamos a ver, deja conecto mi lap para jugar y ver videos, mis audífonos me los pongo y ahora a cargar la cajita musical cada que vea.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (¡no, no y no! debes poner atención, si no, ¡te matan!, solo puedes escuchar música, pero sin audífonos, ya espabila wey)._

Henry: ah? está bien (en ese momento suena el teléfono) ¡wow, que rápido! la voy a escuchar para saber qué otras cosas pasan (poniendo atención a la llamada).

PHONEGUY.

Eh, ¿hola, hola? "Hola y bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo de verano, a la nueva y mejorada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Estoy aquí para hablarte sobre las cosas que puedes esperar ver durante tu primera semana aquí y ayudarte a empezar este nuevo y excitante camino en tu carrera. Ahora, quiero que olvides cualquier cosa que puedas haber oído sobre el antiguo lugar, ya sabes, alguna gente aún tiene cierta impresión negativa sobre la compañía. Eh... ese viejo restaurante se dejó que se pudriera durante un tiempo, pero te aseguro, Fazbear Entertainment está dedicado a la diversión familiar y por encima de todo, seguridad. Se han gastado una pequeña fortuna en esos nuevos animatronics, eh, reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, hasta les dejan andar por ahí durante el día. ¿No está bien eso? *Aclara su garganta* Pero lo más importante, están todos ligados a un tipo de base de datos criminal, así que pueden detectar a un enemigo millas lejos. Hey, deberíamos pagarles a ellos para vigilarte a ti. Eh, dicho esto, no hay nuevo sistema sin sus... cosas. Eh... solo eres el segundo guardia que trabaja aquí. Eh, el primer chico terminó su semana, pero se quejó sobre... condiciones. Eh, lo hemos cambiado a la guardia diurna, así que hey, has tenido suerte, ¿no? Eh él sobretodo expresó quejas sobre ciertos personajes que parece que se mueven por la noche, y hasta intentaron llegar a su oficina. Ahora, por lo que sabemos, eso es imposible. Eh, este restaurante debería ser el lugar más seguro en la tierra. Así que aunque nuestros ingenieros no tienen una explicación para esto, la teoría más probable es que... los robots nunca tuvieron un "modo noche". Así que cuando hay silencio, creen que están en la habitación equivocada, y entonces intentan encontrar donde está la gente, y en este caso, eso es tu oficina. Nuestra solución temporal es esta: hay una caja de música en el Rincón de los Premios, y puedes darle cuerda a distancia. Así que, cada un rato, enciende la cámara del Rincón de los Premios y dale cuerda unos segundos. No parece que afecte a todos los animatronics, pero afecta... uno de ellos. *Aclara su garganta* Eh, y para el resto de ellos, tenemos una solución aún más fácil. Mira, podría haber un pequeño glitch en el sistema, algo sobre robots viéndote como un endoesqueleto sin su traje, y queriendo meterte en uno, así que hey, te hemos dado una cabeza de Freddy Fazbear vacía, ¡problema solucionado! Te lo puedes poner en cualquier momento, y dejártelo puesto tanto tiempo como quieras. En algún momento cualquier cosa que haya entrado, volverá a salir. Eh, algo más que vale la pena mencionar es el tipo de diseño moderno del edificio. Deberías haber notado que no hay puertas que puedas cerrar, heh. Pero hey, ¡tienes una linterna! Y aunque tu linterna se puede quedar sin energía, el edificio no puede. Así que, no te preocupes por el lugar quejándose a oscuras. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Eh, deberías bordarlo. Eh, mira las luces, ponte la cabeza de Freddy si lo necesitas, eh, mantén la caja de música encendida, pan comido. Que tengas una buena noche, y te hablaré mañana." Termino la llamada dejando al joven algo exaltado pues la llamada era la misma que hacían en del juego

Henry: ¡hay no mames, enserio es igual que el juego! bueno, pues manos a la obra. Comento el joven viendo su celular, eran la 1AM, la llamada había durado una hora).

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (ya, ponte activo y ve la tableta enseguida, yo voy a dormir). _

Henry: gracias por el apoyo carnal, no sabes cuánto me ayuda. (Enojado porque tendría que sobrevivir solo).

MIENTRAS TANTO EN SHOW STAGE

¿?: Ya, vamos a sorprenderlo o que paso Toy chica. Comento una voz femenina a lado de ella.

Toy chica: espera, solo deja que deje de revisar las cámaras para movernos lo más rápido.

¿?: Debería ir yo, soy el más amable. Dijo una voz masculina

Toy chica: cálmate, nosotras siempre somos las primeras en visitar al guardia, además, él dijo que le agradaba mucho, así que las primeras en ganarse su confianza seremos yo y bombón, ¿entiendes lo que te digo Freddy? Dijo algo exaltada

Toy Freddy: ya, ya, ve, pero la segunda noche yo lo voy a visitar ¿eh? (ansioso).

Bonbon: ya fue a darle cuerda a la caja musical, es el momento.

Toy chica: es el momento, aprovechémoslo (empezándose a mover).

REGRESANDO CON EL TONTO ¿EH? DIGO GUARDIA

Henry: (escuchando la canción de FNAF 2 LA It's Been So Long) (POR CIERTO UNA BUENA CANCION SEGÚN YO) Bueno, a darle cuerda a la caja musical, es algo aburrida pero ni modo. (Escucha ruidos) ¿Qué ha sido eso? (baja la tableta y ve que no puede encender la luz de enfrente), shit quien vino (se pone a darle cuerda otra vez a la caja y escucha un sonido de la ventilación derecha) mierda ya estoy jodido. (Vuelve a darle cuerda y cuando se dispone a bajar la tableta…..)

Toy chica y Bonbon: ¡hola guardia de seguridad! Dicen al unísono

Henry: ¡ahhhhhhhhh! Grita como desquiciado.

Henry: (mas calmado) no me asusten, así me puede dar un infarto.

Toy chica y Bonbon: perdón, pero te veías tan concentrado, que no quisimos molestarte (tristes).

Henry: (notando su tristeza) aaah, no se pongan tristes, perdón si les grite, pero si me impresionaron cuando baje la tableta (notando algo), oigan, ¿no tendrían que matar? (esperando lo peor).

Toy chica: ¿enserio?, ¿le crees a ese loco del teléfono? Y yo que pensé que querías ser mi amigo (a punto de llorar).

NOTA: los animatronics lloran aceite XD.

Bonbon: genial, ya la vas hacer llorar, ahora sí, ¡te mato! (con algo de ira, la conejita).

Henry: perdón, perdón (suplicando), prometo que seré su amigo y tuyo también si no me matas, por favor, piedad (ya de rodillas y suplicando).

Toy chica: ¿enserio, serias mi amigo y de Bonbon? (más calmada).

Henry: (levantándose del piso) si lo seria, además si hago eso, serían las primeras personas en serlo (algo triste).

Bonbon y Toy chica: ¿cómo que las primeras? (con duda).

Henry:(triste) por lo general, yo siempre fui diferente a los demás, siempre era el menos querido en la escuela, el último en enterarse de las calificaciones. Y siempre me excluían de los grupos.

Toy chica: (llorando) ¿entonces, te trataban tan mal? y yo que creía que tenías muchos amigos.

Henry: si, por eso ustedes me agradan, porque son diferentes, porque puedo ver su tristeza y sé que no me trataran como los demás, por eso las acepto como amigas (con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándolas).

Bonbon y Toy chica: (correspondiendo el abrazo) Gracias por confiar en nosotras y ser nuestro amigo.

Henry:(sentado y tranquilo) Bueno, aparte de venir a pedirme ser su amigo, ¿qué más iban a hacer?

Bonbon: bueno, aparte de venir a ser tus amigas, también queríamos ganarnos tu confianza. Pero según lo que nos dijiste y como actúas ahora veo que ya nos la ganamos. Exclamo ella feliz.

Toy chica: y a avisarte que lo que dice el del teléfono, no es cierto, él se volvió loco y por eso dice mentiras (con una alegría notable).

Henry: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) confiare en ustedes porque son mis amigas y no creo que me quieran hacer daño (percatándose de algo) mierda la caja (rápido va a la tableta y le da cuerda).

Bonbon: ese vocabulario que usas no me gusta.

Toy chica: si, a mí tampoco me gusta, ¿podrías ser menos grosero? (haciendo un lindo puchero).

Henry: ¡por ustedes, lo hago! (ve que ambas sonríen) se ven más lindas sonriendo.

NOTA: si lloran, es obvio que también se sonrojan eh.

Bonbon: (mirando hacia otro lado para que el joven no note su sonrojo) Gracias.

Toy chica: si Gracias.

Henry: (viendo su celular) ¡WOW, son la 3 AM, qué rápido pasa el tiempo!

Toy chica y Bonbon: hey ¿qué es eso? (señalan el teléfono).

Henry: ¡ah! esto es un celular, (ve que no entienden) un aparato para que la gente pueda escuchar música, enviar mensajes, tomarse fotos, etc. (ve que si le entendieron).

Bonbon y Toy chica: ¿esa cosa tan pequeña, puede tomar fotos?

Henry: ¡claro! si quieren nos tomamos una (algo sonrojado, pues era la primera vez que se tomaba una foto con alguien).

Bonbon y Toy chica: (igual que el joven) ehh…si….cla…ro.

Henry: (acercándose y poniéndose en medio) listas.

Bonbon y Toy chica: (se acercan y lo abrazan, solo que Bonbon se sonroja) ¡si claro estamos listas! (al mismo tiempo).

Henry: ¡listo! (clic se escucha un ruido que ocasiono el celular) miren (enseñándoles la foto) salimos súper bien.

Bonbon y Toy chica: ¡wwwwooooowwwww!

Henry: Bueno, dejen le doy cuerda a la caja musical y seguimos hablando (recarga la caja). ¡Listo! Ahora ¿que quieren que hagamos? porque veo que se están aburriendo.

Toy chica: pues ya casi termina la hora (ven el reloj pegado en la pared y en efecto faltaba poco para que se fueran) bueno, al menos ya te podemos visitar sin ningún problema la siguiente noche ¿no? (algo triste porque solo lo vería en la noche).

Bonbon: si, ya no hay tiempo y solo te podemos ver en la noche (con la misma tristeza).

Henry: en eso están muy equivocadas, yo voy a venir, incluso en el día, si puedo como eso de la 1:00 PM estaré aquí, no me importa si me quedo hasta eso de las 9:00 PM, o incluso, hasta que inicie mi turno, ustedes son mis amigas y no pienso dejarlas.

Bonbon y Toy chica: ¿enserio vendrías en la tarde? (emocionadas porque verían en la tarde a su nuevo amigo).

Henry: promesa, bueno (se acerca las animatronics y les da un beso en su mejilla) nos vemos en la tarde (preparandose para irse).

Bonbon: _(Pensando) ¿porque me siento tan extraña? ¿Porque me causa alegría y felicidad lo que hizo?_

Bonbon y Toy chica: ¡Adiós! (solo que Bonbon le da un beso en la mejilla igual) ¡nos vemos en la tarde! (salen y vuelven a su lugar).

Henry: (sonrojado como un tomate) si, adiós _(Pensando: ¿enserio me estoy enamorando de Bonbon? Bueno, al menos es bonita, aaah ¿es enserio?). _Agarra sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta de salida. Seguía pensando el joven algo emocionado, pues sería su primera vez que hablaría con una chica sobre el amor.

POV NARRADOR.

Llegando a la puerta, el joven la abre solo para encontrarse con el jefe.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Jefe: hola muchacho, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera noche? Pensando que el joven renunciaría.

Henry: me fue bien, no pasó nada, lo veo en la tarde jefe pasare por aquí como a la 1:00PM para comer, después nos vemos en la noche (con alegría).

Jefe: (mas que extrañado por la reacción del joven) si, y de paso te aviso que como eres empleado, recibes descuento, nos vemos en la tarde.

Henry: gracias (se va a su casa)

Jefe: _(Pensando: bueno al menos no le pasó nada, espero y siga así, entrando a su oficina)._

MIENTRAS TANTO EN SHOW STAGE

Toy Freddy: ¿y bien? Pregunta con algo de curiosidad, viendo que Bonbon no mató al guardia, como de costumbre, por hacer llorar a Toy chica.

Toy chica: nos ganamos su confianza y luego luego nos hizo sus amigas ¿verdad Bonbon? (emocionada).

Bonbon: si el si nos creyó, y dijo que vendría en la tarde a vernos (sonrojada).

Toy Freddy:(sonriendo) bien, al menos ya tendremos un amigo mañana en la noche, ¿me llevan con ustedes? para conocerlo y de paso decirle a Mangle.

Bonbon y Toy chica: ¡claro!

POV NARRADOR.

Y así, fue como nuestro amigo consiguió empleo, y no solo eso, sí no que también empezó a experimentar nuevos y desconocidos sentimientos.

¿Lograra Bonbon entender lo que siente por el chico? ¿Los antiguos animatronics, serán igual de amigables?

No se lo pierdan en Fanfiction.

**BUENO ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL PRIMER CAPITULO? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y SUGERENCIAS**

**P.D: LOS CAPITULOS LOS HARE ASI DE LARGOS, DESPUES VERE SI LOS SIGO HACIENDO ASI O MAS CORTOS.**

**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO **

**ATTE: BORRE2222 UN ABRAZO**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRASIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS, LA VERDAD ME AGRADA MUCHO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. UN SALUDO Y ABRAZO A LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA.**

**P.D: EL CAPITULO UNO YA LO REESCRIBI SI QUIEREN LEERLO DE NUEVO YA ESTA CORREGIDO. **

**POR CIERTO, SI VAN A SALIR TODOS LOS ANIMATRONICS PERO VAN APARECIENDO POCO A POCO.**

**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO COMENZAMOS.**

**CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDO A LOS DEMAS, ¡HERMANO PREOCUPADO!**

POV HENRY.

Salí de la pizzería y me encamine a mi casa, en el trayecto, iba pensando, y debatiendo con mi otro yo (si se le puede llamar), sobre lo que había pasado esta primera noche, de una manera muy civilizada.

POV HENRY FIN.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (enserio, conociste a 2 de los animatronics, e incluso hiciste lo que yo creía imposible)._

Henry: Me creas o no, me vale, les di una oportunidad porque siento que era lo mejor. Murmuro.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (si claro, y yo vivo en una mansión de lujo, deja de soñar, es por eso que nunca conociste a nadie) _

Henry: deja de molestarme, ¿Porque tuve que nacer con la enfermedad de doble personalidad?, yo no quería esto, solo quería ser alguien normal ¿era mucho pedir eso? Exclamo con enojo.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (si, es mucho)._

HENRY: no, le responde.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (ah, con que así va ser, hay me hablas cuando se te dé la gana). _

Henry: (en voz baja) solo espero y poder descansar algún día de ti.

POV NARRADOR.

Llegando a su casa, opto por dormir ya que a esas horas era probable que su familia siguiera dormida. Llego a su cuarto, dejo sus cosas y se acostó, vio que faltaban unas horas para que sus padres se fueran a su empleo, pronto cayo dormido soñando con cierta animatronic, a lo cual no sabía si era enamoramiento o algo más, dado que no conocía mucho sobre el tema. Después de una larga siesta, se levantó y vio por la ventana que el sol estaba muy fuerte, dedujo que eran algo así como las 11. Se cambió de ropa se puso su gorro favorito y bajo al comedor.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry: (haciéndose un cereal) bueno al menos tendré un desayuno tranquilo. Murmuro tranquilo ya que no escuchaba a cierto inquilino mental.

Henry: bueno, vamos a ver (encendiendo el televisor) ¡oh, Bob esponja! (decía viendo la caricatura que siempre lo hacía reír).

Henry: (terminando de desayunar y apagando el televisor) bueno más vale que me dé un baño, les prometí que iría y no las defraudare, además aprovecho y veo como hacen su show.

POV HENRY.

Una vez acomodada mi ropa, me dispuse a ir al baño, puesto que no eran más de medio día, después de bañarme y hacer mi cuarto, (Que por cierto, parece que habían matado a alguien ahí ¡jeje!). Salí, no sin antes ponerme mi gorro , en el camino veía a la gente mirarme extraño, ¡pues qué más da, usaba gorro en épocas de verano! pero a mí no me importaba, soy de esas personas que no le interesa lo que los demás le digan en cuanto a su vida, (que de hecho yo también lo hago "AUTOR"). En el trayecto hacia la pizzería, veía que había muchos niños siendo llevados por sus padres, esa escena me causaba felicidad, puesto que yo, dado a que mis papas siempre trabajaban, nunca tuve muchos momentos de alegría que compartir, pero aun cuando me hacían falta, siempre me demostraban como me querían, ya sea con regalos o con apoyo cuando tenían días libres. Una vez llegando a la pizzería, vi que los animatronics estaban celebrando un cumpleaños.

POV HENRY FIN.

Henry: (entrando a la pizzería y tomando asiento en una mesa cercas de donde se celebraba el cumpleaños) ¡Se ven tan alegres haciendo eso! pensaba el muchacho, viendo como los animatronics cantaban alegremente.

Toy Freddy: (terminando de cantar) Bueno niños, espero y les haya gustado el show, es hora de que vayan a comer.

Toy chica: si niños, es importante que coman. Secundo ella al comentario de su compañero.

Bonbon: exacto para que se sientan con energías. Explico la chica con orejas de conejo.

(Pronto los niños se fueron en dirección al cuarto de fiestas dejándolos solos, o eso creían).

Toy chica: (bajando) vaya, otro día alegrando niños.

Bonbon: si, tienes razón, como me gustaría que nunca acabara.

Toy Freddy: (yendo hacia donde estaba el joven) oigan, deberíamos actuar normal, parece que alguien no se fue (señalando a Henry).

Toy chica: es cierto, deja voy a atenderlo.

Bonbon: _(pensando) ¿es quien creo que es?_

Toy chica: ¿disculpe, puedo tomar su orden? Dijo, viendo que el joven traía gorro y tenía la mirada baja.

Henry. Vaya, cantan muy bien ¿eh? Exclamo levantándose el gorro para que vieran quien era.

Toy chicha: (alegrándose) ¡Henry! Viniste.

Henry: desde hace medio show que estoy aquí, dije que vendría a verlas y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Exclamo con la misma alegría que la chica, con ciertos toques de gallina.

Toy chica: gracias, me encantaría darte un abrazo, pero estamos en hora de trabajo y eso se vería extraño.

Henry: no te preocupes, después me lo das, cuando sea de noche por el momento me das una pizza Hawaiana, con extra queso, eso va a ser mi comida. Dijo el joven.

Toy chica: (enseguida va rápido a hacer su pizza).

Henry: hay se… (No termina porque siente que alguien lo ve).

Bonbon: _(pensando: es él, si cumplió su palabra)._

Henry se voltea para saludar a Bonbon, pero como está alejada, solo le manda un saludo).

Bonbon, le devuelve el gesto.

Toy Freddy: (pensando) ¿con que él es el nuevo guardia?, hoy lo conoceré junto con mangle.

POV NARRADOR.

A solo escasos segundos, llego Toy chica con su pizza, el joven se quedó viendo que hacían los animatronics, puesto que llegaron de nuevo los niños y otra vez cantaron. Notó también que, cierto oso lo miraba de vez en cuando,aunque no le tomo mucha importancia. Terminando, se despidió con las mismas señas y fue a ver a los otros tres animatronics restantes, en este caso Balloon Boy, The Puppet, y Mangle. Este último, dio una mirada de lastima, ya que como en el juego, a ella le hacían falta piezas y tenía en la otra sobresaliente de su cabeza su endoesqueleto. Tuvo curiosidad de saber, si es que tenían a los antiguos animatronics, pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta ahora estaba cerrada. Pasando un rato en la pizzería, se dio cuenda que ya era tarde, pago la pizza y se retiró para esperar paciente su regreso y pasar la segunda noche.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry: (llegando a casa) daría lo que fuera porque mi hermano menor estuviera aquí.

¿?: Pues, estoy aquí. Exclamo una voz menos gruesa que la de él.

Henry: Iván (abraza a su hermano menor y lo saluda) ¿desde a qué horas estas aquí?

Iván: desde las 2. Donde estabas, pensé que seguías sin empleo y te encontraría en casa como siempre.

Henry: bueno veras, si conseguí empleo, el lugar donde trabajo es muy popular.

Iván: oh entonces ¿ya vas a tener dinero para que me prestes? (sonrisa).

Henry: pues ya que, nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?

Iván: (curioso) ¿Cómo se llama el lugar donde trabajas?

Henry: pues la verdad, donde trabajo, tú ya lo conoces, de hecho lo conoces muy bien.

Iván: (como si fuera un computador rápido responde) ¡no me digas que trabajas en la pizzería Freddy Fazbear! (asustado)

Henry: sip, es esa (siente como lo abrazan) ¿Que pasa, porque el abrazo? extrañado por la reacción de su hermano.

Iván: ¡renuncia hermano, sabes lo que pasa ahí, no quiero ver que entierren a alguien más como al abuelo! Grito el menor con lágrimas

Henry: oye ¿sabes algo? no es como el juego, ellos solo desean amigos nada más, pero si algo me ocurre, sabes que no se pueden cambiar las cosas, además (triste) traería buenas cosas sí muero.

Iván: ¿que sería lo bueno? Comento sin dejar de llorar.

Henry:(como si nada) habría café gratis, además de un buen mole.

Iván: ¡eres un idiota! (Golpeándolo).

Henry: ¡en las partes nobles no! Grito cubriéndose ahí abajo.

POV HENRY.

Después de calmar a un muy enojado niño, me dispuse a subir y aponerme la gorra de guardia, viendo que faltaban pocas horas para que fuera a la pizzería, agarre lo de siempre, pero antes de bajar, le eche un vistazo al cuarto de mis padres, que veían la tele. Me despedí de ellos y baje, tome un vaso de agua y sin más, salí a la calle en dirección al establecimiento.

POV HENRY FIN.

Henry: (llegando al establecimiento) ¡ya llegue! Exclamo el joven viendo a su jefe cerrar su oficina

Jefe: ahí estas, como siempre puntual, ten (le da las llaves) nos vemos mañana en la mañana.

Henry: ¡que no lo piquen los mosquitos! exclamó el muchacho solo para escuchar risas a la lejanía

Henry: bueno, mejor me voy al área de trabajo.

POV NARRADOR.

Llegando, conecto su lap, y reviso la tableta, checando que la caja no se acabara. Mientras hacía eso, no se percató que ya habían llegado sus amigas, y no venían solas, iban en compañía de otros 2 animatronics.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry: _(pensando: hhhuuuummm ¿porque tardaran?)_ (Cuelga el teléfono antes de que empiece la grabación) (Baja la tableta y se encuentra con Toy Freddy, cayéndose en el acto) ¡Mierda! avisen cuando llegan, me voy a morir si siguen así. Comento el joven tirado

Toy Freddy: lo siento, pero te veías muy concentrado. Expreso conteniendo la risa por lo que acababa de pasar

Henry: (levantándose y dándole un abrazo a Toy chica y Bonbon) ¡wow! vinieron lo más rápido posible.

Toy chica: al menos veo que no te exaltas al vernos.

Henry: como que "al vernos" que ¿hay otro? (Mira a todos lados menos arriba) pero si solo veo a Freddy (siente que le tocan el hombro derecho) ¿porque me tocas el hombro Bonbon?

Bonbon: por si lo notaste, ¡yo estoy al lado de Chica! (Con una risita burlona).

Henry: ¿eh? ¿Pero qué? (le tocan el hombro izquierdo)¡ ¿quién me está jugando una broma?! (Se escuchan ruidos de una wolkie talkie descompuesta) (Voltea al techo, y no hay nadie, pero ve la expresión de los animatronics conteniendo las risas) ¿Está detrás de mí, verdad? (ve que asienten) vamos a ver, (se voltea para ver quien le jugo la broma) ¡aaaaah, hola Mangle!

Mangle: ¡oh, hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? Con cierta curiosidad, dijo la chica medio destruida.

Henry: mi nombre es Henry pa servirle a usted y a dios. (Pone cara de pendejo).

Mangle: (dándole un abrazo_) (pensando: es algo idiota, pero al menos no se asustó, es un avance)._

Toy Fredy: mucho gusto Henry, soy Freddy (dándole un saludo con la mano).

Henry: mucho gusto (pensando: shit la caja). Como loco, va a la tableta y ya estaba el signo de peligro, pero pudo darle cuerda antes de que saliera) ¡ ufff! juro que sigo así no durare mucho.

Mangle: Puppet no hace nada Henry, solo que es algo callado.

Henry: prefiero conocerlo la siguiente noche si no les molesta, dijo con algo de miedo, de saber cómo se comportaría el animatronic, que siempre se mantenía en su caja.

Toy Freddy: ¿Qué es eso? (señalando la laptop).

Toy chica: yo también quería saber ¿Qué es?

Bonbon: Si, ¿me podrías explicar? Haciendo un lindo puchero.

Henry: (pensando: ¡Cómo no!, con esa carita, hasta te la regalo) (sonrisa boba y cara de idiota).

Toy chica: ¿eh? ¿Porque miras así?

Bonbon: (sonrojada) creo que me mira a mí.

Toy Freddy: ¡vaya, los humanos sí que son raros a veces!

Mangle: (viendo que el muchacho no responde) ya sé que hacer (se acerca y le da un zape en la cabeza, haciendo que se caiga en el proceso) ¡ups! Creo que me pase (con vergüenza).

Los demás:¡ NNNNOOOOO! Le responden con sarcasmo.

Bonbon: (preocupada) ¿Estas bien? (levantándolo un poco con sus manos).

Henry: (apendejado por el golpe) creo que he muerto, por que veo un ángel.

Bonbon: (sonrojada) pero que cosas dices. (Lo suelta y cae al piso de nuevo)

Toy chica:¡ Creo que ya lo matamos! (viendo que no se levanta).

Toy Freddy: (De quien sabe dónde, saca un palo y le empieza a picar las costillas) no está muerto, miren lo pico y se retuerce.

Mangle: ¡sé cómo despertarlo! (ve que los demás se acercan y les comenta el plan) que les parece.

Toy Freddy. ¿No crees que exageras? ya viste como se pone cuando recuerda que tiene que darle cuerda a la caja.

Toy chica: yo creo que si exageras, pero es la única solución posible (suspirando, sabiendo qué le iban a hacer al joven).

Bonbon: que quede claro, que yo no estoy de acuerdo. Cruzo los brazos (no le agradaba el plan).

Toy chica: (se acerca al joven y le susurra al oído) oye, Henry la caja musical ya casi se acaba y Puppet ya está a punto de salir.

Henry: (como pedo se levanta) ¡MIERDA, LA CAJA! (Va tras la tableta, como si su vida dependiera de eso) rápido, carga, no quiero que Puppet me mate, (se percata de algo). Un momento, ¡la caja todavía no se acaba!

Toy Freddy: lo sentimos, pero te habías desmayado y esa fue la única manera de despertarte que se nos ocurrió.

Henry: sí, que bonito, la próxima díganme algo menos feo.

Bonbon: (preguntando con curiosidad) ¿Cómo qué quieres que te digamos la próxima vez?

Henry: no sé, por ejemplo: te vamos a inyectar, oooo ¿yo que sé?

Animatronics: Esta bien.

Henry: bueno, retomando lo que les iba a decir, esta cosa (señalando la computadora) es tecnología muy avanzada, puede navegar por internet, que tiene a varias personas fascinadas _(Pensando: incluyéndome a mí)_ e incluso casi todos mueren por tener una, puesto que puedes ver a la tele, leer, grabar, jugar videojuegos, y guardar información privada, etc. En mi caso, yo la uso para internet y jugar, porque es mi manía o mi hobby. Termino su mini explicación

Bonbon: ¿Puedes jugar, juegos en esa cosa?

Henry: si pero la mayoría que tengo son de terror.

Toy Freddy: ¿oye? ¿Puedo verlos?

Henry: (toma la computadora y les pone la carpeta de juegos) Es toda suya, nada mas no le toquen la pantalla, porque es algo delicada y pregúnteme que van a jugar, para que les diga más o menos de que trata, dijo antes de regresar a la tableta para darle cuerda a la caja.

Toy Freddy: está bien (haciéndole señas a los demás para que se acercaran) gracias.

Bonbon: (Viendo los juegos) haber este (Señalando un juego con el antiguo Freddy de imagen).

Toy chica: Five nights at freddy's 2 ¿De qué trata? Pregunto curiosa

Henry: (pensando: tenía que ser, ese juego) ¿ehh? Como les explico, es sobre ustedes, algo retorcido, porque ahí si pasa lo que dice el chico del teléfono. Se los digo, porque quiero que seamos amigos de verdad y los amigos no se guardan secretos.

Mangle: Ósea…..matar...los. Tartamudeo algo

Toy chica: y ¿lo jugabas? Pregunto con cierta molestia.

Henry: Si y no, si lo jugaba porque me entere del juego. No me gustaba la idea de eso, pues para qué meterían humanos en trajes, sentía que esa no era su intención, pero ahora que los conocí, siento que nada mas son diferentes, igual que yo, esto no lo digo muy a menudo, pero yo tengo 2 personalidades, una en la que soy alegre, amable y responsable. La otra, no es muy bonita que digamos, pues esta solo le gusta causar dolor y sufrimiento, es como si viviera otra persona dentro de mí, como si tuviera dos almas, por eso siempre estuve solo, siempre tengo peleas con el otro, que también intenta salir, pero solo lo hace muy poco, ya que no se lo permito, por eso nunca tuve amigos, siempre que tenía amigos, él los alejaba, pero desde ayer no me ha molestado, por eso disculpen si algunas veces me quedo callado, pero tengo peleas internas con él, a veces me habla en algunas situaciones o luego me ayuda pero son muy pocas veces que apoya (mientras le daba cuerda al caja y revisaba las cámaras, ve que iban a hablar) ¿quieren que les diga porque les dije eso? (ve que asienten con la cabeza) porque son mi amigos y confío en que ustedes no me van a tratar como los adultos, o los demás jóvenes, que me miran como bicho raro en su mundo perfecto, además, con ustedes me siento bien, pero si después de esto ya no quieren ser mis amigos lo comprenderé.(Sonriendo triste).

En ese momento todos lo abrazan.

Toy chica: (sin romper el abrazo) no digas eso, siempre seré tu amiga, no importa que te pase, tuviste la sinceridad de responder e incluso nos contaste tus problemas.

Bonbon: eres una buena persona, ¿Porque dejaría de ser tu amiga?

Toy Freddy: apenas te conozco, pero veo que tienes buenas intenciones y de tu problema…

Mangle: ¡Le podemos pedir a Golden Freddy o Puppet, que vea si es que otro ser habita en ti!

Henry: ¡por eso me alegra tenerlos como amigos, les prometo que jamás los abandonare y veré la forma de estar con ustedes, incluso si debo trabajar de por vida aquí!

POV NARRADOR.

El abrazo duro solo unos segundos, luego de eso, los animatronics se dispusieron a jugar el juego, mientras el joven cargaba la caja de vez en cuando. Mientras que en lo denso de la oscuridad se veía alguien viendo la escena.

POV NARRADDOR FIN.

Toy chica: Viendo la cámara, le decía a Toy Freddy que estaba jugando: ¿es muy difícil?

Toy Freddy: ¿Cómo es que lo acabaste? Le pregunto a Henry, antes que apareciera él mismo en el juego y lo matara.

Henry: (cargando la caja musical) Solo te diré: muchas horas en la computadora me hicieron capaz de pasarlo.

Bonbon: ¿Cuantas? Jugando ella ahora.

Henry: digamos que unas 8 horas diarias, cuando no trabajaba eran lo mínimo.

Toy chica: ¿enserio?

Mangle: Por eso usas lentes ¿verdad?

Henry: si, digamos que yo mismo me chinge la vista, por eso ahora uso lentes.

Bonbon: Hay rayos mi hermano me mato.

Henry: ¿Cómo que hermano? ¿Te refieres a Bonnie?

Bonbon: si, los antiguos son nuestros hermanos, pero ellos no salen muy a menudo, ya que están muy descuidados y solo lo hacen de noche.

Henry: Pobres (con un gesto triste) ser metido en un cuarto y dejado ahí, eso sí es ser malo.

Toy chica: ellos salen solo en la noche, de 3 en adelante, pero ten algo de cuidado, pues son algo sobreprotectores, les enoja vernos tristes y a diferencia de nosotros, si no les agradas, ellos si te meten a los trajes.

Henry: (asustado) lo último que quisiera, sería que Foxy me matara, pero al menos, moriría a manos de uno de mis favoritos.

Toy Freddy: ¿Enserio son tus favoritos?

Mangle: ¿A poco no te da miedo que posiblemente no les agrades y te maten?

Henry: con el tiempo aprendí, que el destino no puede ser cambiado y que si debo morir pues es mi final, también que no puedes engañar a la muerte, pero en fin, si me toca morir mañana, será mañana y de todos modos moriré feliz.

Bonbon: ¿por qué? (Con angustia)

Henry: (sonriendo) al menos sabré que tuve amigos y que son especiales (viendo a los animatronics), eso para mí ya es mucho.

Horas más tarde, después de haber jugado y haber platicado llego la hora de irse.

Mangle_: (pensando: es muy honesto, bueno por lo menos a mi hermano si le agradara)._ Bueno, yo ya me voy, ya falta poco para que amanezca, comento yendo a su lugar.

Toy Freddy: Fue un gusto conocerte, nos vemos en la noche.

Toy chica: (dándole un abrazo) Nos vemos.

Solo queda Bonbon y se pone nerviosa.

Henry: bueno, pues nos vemos en la siguiente noche. (Sonrojado).

Bonbon: si nos vemos luego. (Igual que él sonrojada).

Henry: (le da un beso en la mejilla) bye.

Bonbon: _(pensando: ¿otra vez esa sensación? ¿Que será, porque me siento así?, será mejor que le pregunte a Puppet que me pasa)_ si adiós (le da un beso en la mejilla al igual que el chico).

Henry: (Murmurando) ¿otra vez lo mismo, que será? mejor le pregunto a mama, para saber que me pasa.

POV HENRY.

Como siempre llegando a la salida, ya estaba el jefe esperándome para que le abriera la puerta, me despedí y salí directo a mi casa.

POV HENRY FIN.

POV ¿?

Ese muchacho no miente en cuanto a su segunda entidad que habita en él, espero conocerlo mañana con los antiguos y Ballon Boy, para saber qué es lo que lo atormenta y de paso ver si es candidato para quedarse con nosotros. Me voy a mi caja para esperar a que abran, porque la noche será algo agitada.

POV ¿? FIN.

¿Los hermanos de los toy's aceptaran como su amigo al guardia? ¿A que se referirá el extraño, con es un buen candidato? ¿Sabrán porque actúan tan extraño Bonbon y Henry? ¿Qué es lo que le habrá pasado a su segunda mente del joven?

Esto y más en el siguiente capitulo

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO LA SEGUNDA NOCHE.**

**P.D: YA SABRAN QUIEN ES EL SUJETO QUE AL FINAL APARECIO Y SI NO, PUES SE REVELARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**P.D: LA TERCERA NOCHE, YA HABRA ALGO DE SANGRE. **

**YO ESTOY CELEBRANDO QUE ACABO DE PASAR POR FIN LA CUSTOM NIGHT DE FNAF 2 20/20/20/20**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION Y YA SABEN SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS **

**ATTE: BORRE2222**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO LES DIGO, ¡ALGO LOS ADORO!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESO ME ALEGRA MUCHO Y ME DA INSPIRACION PARA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA DOY AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Estefy Tsukino**

**Diamond483**

**POR LAS SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS.**

**TAMBIEN PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA SIENDO USUARIOS O NO, Y DEJAN SUS REVIEWS. ME ALEGRA MUCHO Y ME INSPIRO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO AUNQUE, CREO QUE EXEDO CUANDO ME QUEDO ESCRIBIENDO Y TERMINO COMO A LAS 2:00 AM. (LO ULTIMO ES VERDAD)**

**SIN MAS PREABULOS EL CAPITULO 3**

**¿CONOCIENDO A LOS ANTIGUOS? CONOCIENDO MI LADO OSCURO Y ¿ENAMORADOS?**

POV HENRY.

En el transcurso a mi casa, empezó la pelea por que el "otro" quería salir.

POV HENRY FIN.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (¿me extrañaste? ¡ IDIOTA! Es hora de que me dejes salir para que ellos sepan por qué nunca tuviste amigos) (hace algo para que el joven sufra de dolor). _

Henry: (grita con dolor entrecortado) ¡AHHH! ¡NO! No…te…de…ja…re, es…ta ve…z no to…ma…ras el con…trol (tranquilizándose) no dejare que me quites a los únicos que lograron entenderme, no dejare que hagas daño tal y como lo hiciste en mi infancia.

_SUB-CONSIENTE. (Sabes que cuando quiera, puedo tomar el maldito control y no puedes impedírmelo)._

Henry: esta vez no te dejaré, tal vez las otras veces lo lograste, porque era débil, pero ahora es diferente, puedo detenerte y seamos sinceros ¿Que lograrías contra robots? obviamente te harán mierda antes de que les hagas daño, además, ¿sabes que ahora sé, que si me dañan o llego a perder sangre, reacciono? además les dije que habitabas en mí, tus planes ahora están frustrados. Comento seriamente.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (¿Crees que eso me va a detener? Estas muy equivocado, espero y lleves un botiquín médico, porque hoy en la noche tendrás heridas, JAJAJA)._

Henry: (preocupado) chicos, espero y me puedan ayudar.

POV NARRADOR.

Después de eso, el joven llego a su casa, notando que sus padres habían descansado ese día, decidió que antes de irse a dormir, sabría porque se sentía feliz o muy nervioso cuando estaba con Bonbon.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry: ¿mamá, te puedo preguntar algo? (Con cierta vergüenza).

MAMÁ: si claro ¿Que quieres saber?

Henry: EEEHHHH, digamos que siento algo por alguien que apenas conocí en mi trabajo, dicha persona me alegra cuando estoy con ella y me pongo muy nervioso ¿podrías explicarme, que es lo que me pasa?

MAMÁ: (mirada picarona) hay hijo, me siento feliz porque me digas eso (dejando al joven extrañado), lo que estas experimentando es amor, esa persona se robó tu corazón, ¿no te sientes feliz? , al fin tendré una nuera.

Henry: (rojo como manzana) ¡MAMÁ!, bueno, al menos ya sé que me pasa ¿Qué hago ahora?

MAMÁ: solo dile lo que sientes y ya, si te corresponde que bien, si no, pues no es la correcta.

Henry: (abrazándola) gracias por el consejo.

MAMA: no hay de que, por cierto ¿Quién es? Y ¿Cómo se llama?

Henry: _(pensando: diablos, que pensará cuando le diga, que de quien me he enamorado es un robot-humana, con rasgos de coneja)_ ¿ehhh? Se llama Marisol, si así es, Marisol.

MAMÁ: bueno, ya no te molesto, por que veo que estas muy nervioso, mejor vete a soñar con ella.

Henry: (sonrojado) ¡MAMÁ!

POV NARRADOR.

Mientras nuestro amigo dormía tranquilamente, comenzó a llover, algo fuerte, pero él no se despertaba ya que tenía el sueño pesado. Mientras tanto, en la pizzería, como estaba lloviendo, cerraron temprano, pero el dueño se quedó en su oficina arreglando unos papeles muy importantes. No sabía que mientras hacía eso, un animatronic, se había movido de su posición y ahora estaba en prize corner. Para hablar de la misma duda que tenía el joven.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Bonbon: ¿eh? (tocando la caja para que salga) Puppet, necesito hablar contigo de algo que me inquieta mucho.

Puppet: (saliendo de su caja) (enojado) ¿porque estas aquí? ¿Que no vez que te pueden ver?

Bonbon: de hecho, cerraron porque está lloviendo, por eso viene, no soy tonta.

Puppet: bueno ¿Que es lo que deseas saber?

Bonbon: (jugando con sus dedos) eeeehhhh, te venía a contar, que ahora que conocemos al guardia nocturno, siento extraño cuando estoy con él, me siento nerviosa o me sonrojo y cada que lo veo me siento feliz. ¿Me podrías decir que me está pasando?

Puppet: _(pensando: ah, tenía que pasar esto, pero bien, que más se le puede hacer, de todos modos ya intuía esto, espero y acepte convertirse en uno de nosotros ya que en tres días contando este, nos llega un nuevo compañero y este no tiene alma y si lo que me comenta Bonbon es cierto, si siente algo por el humano, debemos hacerlo que acepte el trato, lo último que quisiera seria que una de mis compañeras, sufriera por amor; bueno, al menos a los demás les agrada, debo conocerlo y decirle lo que pasa y si no acepta, lo tendré que forzar a quedarse). _Bueno por lo que me dijiste, veo que es un nuevo sentimiento el que tienesy se llama: amor.

Bonbon: Amor y ¿Qué es eso?

Puppet: ¿has visto, que los humanos vienen en parejas? (ve que asiente con la cabeza) pues lo que quiero decir es que te enamoraste y encontraste tu pareja, en este caso el guardia.

Bonbon: (sonrojada como tomate) ¿enserio, me he enamorado de mi amigo? (ve que asiente) wow, eso es lo que quería saber ¿ahora qué hago? _(Pensando: ¿Me pregunto si sentirá lo mismo?)._

Puppet: pueeeesssss ¡yo que sé!, dile lo que sientes por él, y ve si te corresponde.

Bonbon: Gracias por aclararme mi duda, ahora veré que hacer, para saber si está enamorado de mí (regresando a show stage).

Puppet: de todos modos si no siente lo mismo, ya decidí que él será nuestro nuevo compañero (regresando a su caja) Aparte le quitare esa "cosa" que le atormenta; con eso debería incluso agradecerme el muchacho. (Murmuro ya dentro de su caja).

POV HENRY.

Me desperté y comí con mi familia, después de eso, vi que estaba lloviendo y pues la verdad a mí me agrada mucho cuando llueve, porque es cuando pienso mejor las cosas. Decidí salir y caminar un rato, el agua me hacía pensar mejor. (Algo curioso es que yo nunca me enfermo ni cuando hace frio y yo salgo bien veraniego). Pensé en que decir cuando viera a los hermanos de mis amigos, para evitar que me mataran, también explicarle a Puppet y Golden si existía la posibilidad de que vieran lo que pasaba conmigo y ver si había otra entidad en mí. Tal vez suene loco, pero ¿que más podría hacer? siento que no es más que una enfermedad lo que me pasa, pero bueno vamos a ver qué pasa ahora, seguía pensando, y caminando sin rumbo.

POV HENRY FIN

POV NARRADOR.

Él, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que inconscientemente llegó a la pizzería, pero solo pasó por el local sin meterse, pasando por en medio de las grandes ventanas, lo que no se percató, fue que ciertos animatronics lo observaban, asustándose de verlo en plena lluvia, sin suéter y caminando sin destino alguno.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Toy chica: (asustada) ¡dios mío! ¿Es quien creo que es? (señalando a Henry en medio de la lluvia).

Bonbon: (triste) es Henry, ¿pero, que hace en medio de este diluvio?

Toy Freddy: parece que está pensando (se da cuenta de algo y le susurra a sus compañeras).

El dueño de la pizzería va a verlo.

Jefe: (abriendo la puerta) muchacho ¿que haces aquí? pero mira nada mas ¡esta empapado!

Henry. ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Reacciona de manera exaltada.

Jefe: creo que venias pensado ¿no? ¿porque esa cara?

Henry: nada jefe, solo venia pensando en el camino y no me di cuenta que llegue aquí.

Jefe: ¿pero en la lluvia? ¡¿ENSERIO?!

Henry: si, es la forma en que lo hago, pero ahora siento que no funciona, ¿puedo quedarme un rato hasta que termine de llover?

Jefe: está bien, pero sin hacer nada, porque estoy ordenando unos papeles muy importantes en mi oficina, mientras tanto quédate aquí y ¡NO HAGAS NADA O AGARRES ALGO! Comento como si fuera un teniente.

Henry: (pose de soldado) ¡SI, SEÑOR!

Jefe_: (pensando: es un idiota, pero un idiota con suerte, al ver que había sobrevivido 2 noches consecutivas y ya iba por la tercera)._ Está bien (regresa a su oficina) hay si se te ofrece algo, Toy chica esta activada, para que pidas lo que deseas (se mete a su oficina).

Henry: _(pensando: hablar con ellos no sería mala idea)._

Toy chica: (acercándose a su amigo todo mojado) ¿eh? ¿Henry? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Henry: no tanto (comento con algo tristeza). MI otra parte ya quiere hacerles daño, para alejarlos de mí.

Toy chica: ¡¿ENSERIO?! Debemos hacer algo pero ¿qué? Pensaba la pollita casi humana.

Henry: ya tenía previsto esto, voy a traer un botiquín médico.

Toy chica: ¿para qué?

Henry: la única manera de detenerlo es cortarme o hacerme perder mucha sangre.

Toy chica: (tartamudeando) pe…der…san…gre…o…cor…tar…te.

Henry: si, lamentablemente aprendí que para que no hiciera daño, tenía que cortarme, asi cuando termino algo desmayado, reacciono. (Recuerda algo), además necesito que le digas a Bonbon que necesito hablar con ella sobre algo. Comento algo sonrojado.

Toy chica: si, ¿oye, y que haras cuando nuestros hermanos te conozcan?

Henry: no se, solo te puedo decir que les digas sobre mí y les digas lo que me pasa y de paso dile a Puppet y Golden.

Toy chica: entonces, ¿que lo sepan todos, incluso nuestros hermanos?

Henry: (decidido y Serio) si, es de vital importancia que todos lo sepan.

Toy chica: cambiemos de tema ¿qué hacías en la calle con este aguacero?

Henry: cuando llueve, me gusta salir, porque se me acomodan las ideas.

Toy chica: ¿enserio?

Henry: si porque… (No termina por que ve que Bonbon, mira a Toy chica con ganas de matarla) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Bonbon te mira así?

Toy chica: (siente escalofríos por la mirada de su amiga) huy, siento que me quiere golpear.

Bonbon: _(pensando: es mío chica, déjalo o te juro que te haré sufrir) _era lo único que decía en su mente, con celos y enojo presentes, al ver a su persona especial, con su mejor amiga hablando.

Henry: mejor hazme una pizza hawaiana ¿no? en lo que yo, mientras voy a ver a Toy Freddy y a Bonbon.

Toy chica se va hacer su pizza del muchacho dejándolo.

Henry: mejor los voy a ver y de paso a decirles lo que he pensado, para poder derrotar al "otro".

Bonbon: (Viendo que el joven se acerca para saludarlos, siente alegría y ganas de abrazarlo, lo cual hace con cariño).

Henry: (algo sonrojado y embobado) Bonbon porque me abrazas, digo me gusta que me estés abrazando pero ¿Por qué?

Bonbon: (notando lo que hizo, se separa del joven sonrojada) ¿te gusta que te abrase?

Henry: si, y mucho _(pensando: ¡ALELUYA, LE GUSTO! Okey, ¿qué hago? Ah ¡ya se!) _ (Comienza a acercarse a su rostro)

Bonbon_: (Pensando: ¡si le gusto! ¿Ahora, que hago? Bueno, veo que mientras estoy hablando conmigo misma mi rostro se acerca al suyo, bueno voy a hacer lo que él haga)_ (emocionada por lo que iba a ocurrir).

Toy Freddy: Henry ¿Cómo estás? (va hacia donde están).

Por inercia ambos se separan muy sonrojados.

Bonbon: (sonrojada) _(pensando: tenías que llegar y arruinarlo) _¿ah? Nada.

Henry: (de la misma manera) _(pensando: genial, ya la iba a besar y tienes que interrumpirnos)._ ¿Eh? Solo venia avisarles que hoy será algo agitada la noche, si eso.

Toy Freddy: ¿Cómo que agitada?

Bonbon: ¿a qué te refieres?

Henry: mi otro lado ya quiere causar daño, pero no lo dejaré, por eso necesito que le avisen a sus hermanos y de paso a Puppet y Golden lo que me va a ocurrir, Toy chica ya sabe cómo detenerme, ella les dirá los detalles.

Toy Freddy: ¿enserio esa cosa quiere alejarte de nosotros?

Bonbon: (decidida) ¡no lo permitiré! ¡Yo te protegeré Henry!

Henry: ¿pero cómo, si al que se le va a meter el chamuco es a mí? (mira a Bonbon).

Bonbon: de todos modos, yo te protejo.

En ese momento los dos se quedan viendo, mientras que en sus mentes pasa algo.

Henry y Bonbon: (Pensando al mismo tiempo: te amo y ahora más que nunca, pero debo estar segur si me correspondes).

Toy chica: (llegando con la pizza) aquí está tu pizza, veo que ya les comentaste.

Henry: (agarrando la pizza con las dos manos) Bueno, solo les dije que tu sabrías como detenerme, ahora solo falta que le digan a Mangle, sus hermanos, Golden, Puppet, y Ballon Boy (se dirige a la mesa y empieza a comer) ¡CARAY! Es la pizza perfecta, te luciste Toy chica, te quiero.

Bonbon: (al escuchar eso se enoja y le da un zape).

Henry: auch ¿por qué el golpe?

Bonbon: (aguantando el enojo) Tenias una mosca y la espante.

Henry: ¿ahhh? gracias (sigue comiendo). Bueno, pero como les digo, informen a los demás.

Animatronics: si, nos pondremos de acuerdo.

Henry: bien, confío en que ustedes me detengan.

POV NARRADOR.

Así fue como nuestro amigo salió de la pizzería, algo feliz ya que por una parte, casi besaba Bonbon y por otra, les dijo que su otro yo quería hacerles daño, pero sabía que tenía todo planeado. Llegando a su casa, acomodó todo lo que necesitaba para cuando se diera el ataque, que sabía que no iba a funcionar (el ataque) porque lo cortarían rápido y reaccionaria, pero por otro lado, tenía la impresión de cómo entablaría plática con los hermanos de sus amigos; pero llegado el momento, ya sabría que hacer. Esperó a que diera la hora de ir a su querido empleo, faltaba poco y en menos de lo que canta un gallo se cambió de ropa, se puso su gorra de guardia y partió hacia el establecimiento. Llegando encontró al dueño, que le dio las llaves y se fue. Él, rápido fue a su oficina, dejó de darle cuerda a la caja y esperó a que llegaran rápido sus amigos. Llegaron ellos, diciéndole que atrás venían sus hermanos acompañados de Puppet y Ballon Boy, en esos momentos comenzó la misión del chico, que no era otra sino ganarse su confianza.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

NOTA: me referiré a sus nombres de los antiguos con: Old, para diferenciarlos, menos Foxy y Bonnie.

Foxy: ¡miren nada más! (llegando donde el joven estaba) con que tú eres el amigo de nuestros hermanos.

Henry: (tratando de contener la emoción) si yo soy Henry, mucho gusto Foxy (levantando la mano para saludarlo).

Foxy: (dudando, responde el saludo con la mano en la que tiene su garfio _pensando: ni siquiera se exaltó de que lo estoy saludando con un objeto que podría matarlo)._

Old Freddy: (viendo que el joven no se exalta por saludar a Foxy, va a conocerlo) Hola Humano, soy Freddy veo que no nos tienes miedo (levantando la mano para saludarlo).

Henry: (corresponde el saludo con su otra mano) Hola, soy Henry y para tu información, en vez de tener miedo estoy emocionado por conocerlos en persona.

Old Chica: ¿de verdad? por que podríamos matarte. Con indiferencia

Bonnie: (molesto) si, espero y no hagas algo que nos moleste o mi hermana me diga que le hiciste algo y te mate.

Henry: _(pensando: mierda si sabe que me enamorado de su hermana me mata, okey cálmate, solo relájate_) no, si quieren pregúntenles con toda confianza y les dirán que no les he hecho nada, al contrario, fui sincero con ellos y les dije lo que me pasaba en la vida ¿Verdad? (mirando a los Toy's).

Toy Chica: si, él confió en nosotros y nos dio su amistad, algo que él no le ha dado a otro ser de su especie.

Toy Freddy: ¡exacto! nos contó sus secretos y hasta parte de su vida, confesándonos algo feo que le pasa.

Bonbon: si, es por eso que les explicaremos que él tiene problemas de personalidad, pero es muy tierno y sincero. Comento con ternura las últimas palabras.

Puppet: Henry, yo soy el más antiguo con Golden y he escuchado sobre tu problema y te aseguro que hay solución.

Henry: ¡¿LO CREES?! Bueno, al menos ya sé que sí hay arreglo, ahora viene lo importante ¿que pasara?

Ballon Boy: Ya conocemos de antemano Puppet y yo, que ese ser te usara ahora para alejarnos, también sabemos que si te cortan o pierdes sangre reaccionas.

Antiguos: ¿Cómo que algo va a poseerlo?

Henry: es cierto, pero algo importante ¿Cómo saben lo que pasara?

Puppet: puedo ver un poco el futuro y sé sobre tu plan, te ayudaré si me concedes unos minutos para hablar, después de detenerte.

Henry: si, está bien.

Antiguos: a ver, a ver, que alguien nos explique lo que le pasa al humano.

POV NARRADOR.

Los hermanos menores de los antiguos les explicaron que le sucedía, además de contarles lo mismo que él les dijo cuándo los conoció. Los 4 antiguos sintieron pena por el muchacho y decidieron también ayudarlo a detener a la otra entidad que habitaba dentro del muchacho.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Bonnie: Lamento haberte amenazado, sin antes conocer tu historia y en verdad me alegro que hayas confiado en nosotros y nos hayas ofrecido tu amistad.

Old Chica: te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, pero ¿cortarte? ¿Y si pierdes mucha sangre y mueres de un derrame?

Henry: (en la silla) vine preparado, en mi mochila hay un botiquín para que me ayuden a curar, por si las cosas se salen de control.

Puppet: ya estamos listos.

Henry: está bien, voy a ver si esto lo detiene y de paso a ver si lo controlo (se calla y cierra los ojos).

Ballon Boy: ya está cerca.

_SUB-CONCIENTE: (tomaré el control y los asustaré, espero y te salves jajajajajaja)._

Henry: déjame en paz, ya te dije que no les haras nada y si puedes salir, ya están listos para herirme, les di mi consentimiento de cortarme, sal si quieres.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (Hora de alejarlos)_ jajajajajaja, ¿si es verdad que son tus amigos unas chatarras? Eres un tonto, por eso nunca tuviste amigos. (Tomando el control de Henry).

Puppet: (enojado) ¿quién eres y por qué molestas al muchacho?

Nota: le pondré "Henry" cuando hable la otra entidad tome el control de Henry.

"Henry": ¡cállate chatarra, yo hago lo que quiero y este muchacho tiene que pasar sólo su eternidad!

Foxy: eres un maldito que solo lo usas por conveniencia, pero nosotros lo libraremos de su dolor llevándote con Golden.

"Henry": están equivocados, él nunca se liberara de mí, hasta que muera.

Puppet: _(pensando: Bien, ahora solo tengo que decirle al muchacho, que se puede quedar con nosotros y liberarlo será un problema menos) _ sabes que puedo detenerte ni intentes algo.

"Henry": ¿y que harán? ¿Matarlo para que deje de sufrir? jajajajaja.

Bonnie: vaya, si es verdad, que de alguien tan bueno como es este muchacho, llegas tú y lo haces mierda, pero bueno fue un gusto hablar, ahora sé bueno y deja que el chico tome el control, que no me gustaría dañarlo aunque nos dio su consentimiento.

"Henry": ja parece que si venían preparados, pero bueno, yo siempre estaré con él y lo hare sufrir.

Foxy: (le llega por detrás y con su garfio lo rasga pero el otro se mueve para que le dé al joven cerca de la cara, más específicos en la sien, llegándole hasta el cachete izquierdo).Mierda fallé y le hice más daño.

Henry: (reaccionando aturdido y tocándose la sien izquierda) ¡MIERDA, DUELE, FUCK, CARAJO, SHIT! Gritó tirado en el suelo.

Bonbon: ¡debemos parar la hemorragia! (Asustada casi llorando).

Los antiguos se percataron de algo: Bonbon sentía algo por el guardia y eso les quedo claro al verla casi llorando por la salud de su amigo.

Bonnie: _(pensando: solo espero y ese muchacho sienta lo mismo porque si no ¡lo mato!)_ ya, ya, hermana no le paso casi nada.

Bonbon: (SUPER ENOJADA) ¿NO LE PASO NADA? ¡VAYANSE AHORA, YO LO VOY A CURAR SOLA, LARGO!

Todos prefieren irse antes de que haya un muerto, dejándolos solos.

Henry: (sacando el botiquín de su mochila, se lo da a Bonbon mientras él se sienta en la silla). Bueno, menos mal que no se puso tan mal, gracias por preocuparte por mí, casi nadie lo hace.

Bonbon: (se sonroja por las palabras del joven) gra…cias (lo empieza a limpiar y ponerle vendas) sí que es feo tener algo como eso, te usa como si no fueras nadie, no sabes lo asustada que me tenías cuando cambiaste.

Henry: (sonrojado) ¿en...serio…? perdón por eso.

Bonbon: eres alguien importante para mí, eres mi mejor amigo, más que eso, eres especial para mí (lo último lo dijo en susurro).

Henry: tú también eres especial para mí (percatándose de que escuchó lo que dijo, se sonrojo y la vio) te quiero mucho y prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa que pase, lo hare.

Bonbon: ¿realmente, harías algo asi por mí? (siente alegría y lo abraza) gracias _(pensando: soy muy feliz de que sienta lo mismo que yo por él, ahora, solo le tengo que preguntar a los demás, que hago para poder ser más que solo su amiga)_.

Henry: _(pensando: mierda si no fuera por las vendas le daría un beso, pero me duele el rostro, al menos ya sé que le gusto, ahora solo es planear como decirle y ya)._ Bueno, ahora tengo que hablar con Puppet ¿Le puedes decir que venga?

Bonbon: este, si claro (sonrojada y feliz de que si le corresponden).

POV NARRADOR.

Después de eso, Bonbon llamó a Puppet para hablar con el joven.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Puppet: Henry, me temo que es algo difícil de explicar tu situación.

Henry: ¿Por qué?

Puppet: Pues, veras, el otro ser que te posee, comentó que solo cuando mueras te libraras de él.

Henry: (resignado) ¿entonces, hasta que muera me liberare de él?

Puppet: si, pero hay algo que debes saber, en tres días llegara un nuevo animatronic y te tengo una propuesta interesante.

Henry: aja, y ¿cuál es la propuesta?

Puppet: Te puedo meter a ese traje y te liberaras de él.

Lo que le comento Puppet dejó en duda al joven, pues él gustoso aceptaría, pero por otro lado ¿Qué pasaría con su familia?

Henry: mira yo acepto tu propuesta, sin embargo tengo que pensar en mi familia.

Puppet: oye enserio le agradas a todos, además de que ya sé que te enamoraste de una de ellos.

Henry: ¿Estas enterado? _(pensando: me vale un chorizo mi familia, ¡me quedo! aquí si me quieren y además estoy enamorado de Bonbon)_ entonces acepto, pero hay que planear como es que desapareceré y que pasara.

Puppet: De eso no hay problema, solo te noqueo y te meto al traje, hago lo mismo que hice con los Toy's y listo, tu cuerpo desaparecerá y tu alma quedara impregnada en el animatronic

Henry: bueno, fue lindo vivir como humano. Entonces planea como le haremos para que se lo crean, al fin firme el contrato en donde la pizzería no se hace cargo por mi muerte, entonces solo 3 días ¿eh?

Puppet: sí, yo lo planeare (alzando la mano) entonces trato.

Henry: (tomando la mano y estrechándola) trato, solo que le diré a los demás animatronics a ver que piensan.

Puppet: _(pensando: vaya, al menos acepto gustoso ¡ya tenemos compañero para la eternidad!)_

POV NARRADOR.

Entonces, el joven aceptó y muy gustoso y sin más le fue a decir a sus amigos animatronics.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry: (llegando a donde están los demás, en este caso show stage) (feliz) ¡chicos, chicos, no saben lo que me acaba de proponer Puppet!

Bonbon: (feliz) vamos, dinos que te dijo.

Toy chica: Si cuenta.

Mangle: ¿Qué te propuso?

Toy Freddy: ya cuenta.

Henry: me comentó, que en 3 días llega un animatronic nuevo.

Todos: ¿yyyyyy?

Henry: que yo...¡acepté quedarme con ustedes! Y estaré en el cuerpo del nuevo animatronic.

Antiguos: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

Toy's: ¡¿ENSERIO?! (Ve que asiente).

Henry: si, y les sugiero que vayan planeando como me noquearan, pues me dijo que solo eso era necesario, ya saben para no sentir dolor cuando me meta al traje.

Bonbon: (lo abraza).

Toy Freddy: serás un nuevo compañero, chócalas.

Toy chica: (abraza a Henry).

Mangle: pero ¿Qué pensará tu familia?

Henry: ellos lo superaran, además es mi decisión, no de ellos.

Mangle: mmmmm bueno, en eso tienes razón.

Foxy: con que si eh, vaya que tienes suerte.

Old Freddy: si, casi nadie acepta y tú lo hiciste sin dudarlo.

Old Chica: ¡esto merece una celebración!

Bonnie: _(pensando: me alegro, así tendrá más oportunidad mi hermana de declarársele)._

POV NARRADOR.

En esos momentos aparece el último animatronic antiguo.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Golden Freddy: vaya, con que tú aceptaste ¿eh muchacho?

Henry: ¡MIERDA NO APAREZCAS ASI, CASI ME DESMAYO!

Golden Freddy: ¡ha! siempre asusto a todos y eso que solo lo hago por curiosidad jejeje.

Henry: sí, sí, pero ya ¿Qué haces aquí?

Golden Freddy: ¿Qué? ¿No puedo asustar al guardia?

Henry: bueno, tienes un punto a favor.

Golden Freddy: pero bueno ya, solo te digo que bienvenido a la hermandad de Freddy Fazbear.

Henry: ¡va! estoy de acuerdo, solo necesito acomodar las cosas que llevare conmigo cuando eso pase.

Golden Freddy: SI, el sábado será tu última noche.

Henry: pues ¿Qué hacemos? porque veo el reloj y falta poco para salir.

Old chica: pues mañana hacemos la fiesta y el viernes, si sabemos cómo será el nuevo animatronic, te lo diremos.

Henry: estoy feliz de que tendré a mis mejores amigos a mi lado.

Él y los Toy´s se dan un abrazo.

Foxy: bueno, ya me voy nos vemos en la noche.

Bonnie: si, te cuidas.

Old Chica: nos vemos.

Old Freddy: cámara (se despide con un saludo).

Toy Chica: nos vemos compañero (lo abraza).

De nuevo se quedan solos Bonbon y Henry.

Henry: (sonrojado) bueno, nos vemos en la noche.

Bonbon: bueno, nos vemos.

Justo en ese momento le iba dar un beso en la mejilla cuando…

Toy Freddy: ¡eh Henry! mañana traes tú máquina, esa de juegos.

Henry: se dic….. (no termina por que…)

Chan chan chan chan, Bonbon le dio un beso por accidente cuando él voltea, con lo cual se sonroja y sale disparada hacia show stage.

Henry: _(pensando: ¡SOY FELIZ, LE DI UN BESO, BUENO FUE ACCIDENTAL PERO, UN BESO AL FIN Y AL CABO! MAÑANA ESPERO Y DECIRLE) _Nos vemos Bonbon (Idiotizado por lo que paso).

Bonbon: (pensando: ¡AH, ESE IDIOTA DE Freddy me las va a pagar! pero bueno, veo que sí le gusto, ahora, solo necesito decirle que lo quiero) llega a su lugar rápido y golpea a Toy Freddy.

Henry: (a lo lejos escucha un grito) ¿a quién le abran pegado?

POV NARRADOR.

Así paso la noche de nuestro amigo, aunque cuando salió, su jefe se asustó cuando le vio las vendas en su cara, pero él le dijo que había sido un accidente porque se había caído, rápidamente se despidió de su jefe y fue a su casa.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Jefe: _(pensando: solo espero y no muera)_ entra a su oficina para ver los papeles del nuevo animatronic.

¿Lograran dar un paso más, Bonbon y Henry en lo que se podría decir amarse? ¿Qué pasara cuando su hermano se entere qué el acepto ser parte de la pizzería eternamente?

No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capitulo.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE VOY A DEJARLES A USTEDES LA DECISIÓN ¿DE QUE SERA EL NUEVO ANIMATRONIC? LAS OPCIONES SON:**

**UN GATO**

**UN ZORRO**

**UN PERRO**

**UN CONEJO**

**PD.: LO DEL BESO ACCIDENTAL FUE UNA IDEA UN TANTO INESPERADA, LO SÉ, PERO YA PRONTO SABRAN QUE PASARA EN ESA RELACION, ASI QUE NO SE OLVIDEN DE DECIR COMO SERA EL NUEVO ANIMATRONIC. SOLO LES DIGO QUE PONGAN EN ****SUS ****REVIEWS LA LETRA.**

**QUIERO DECIRLES QUE EL QUINTO CAPITULO, SERÁ CUANDO HENRY SE ENTERE DE QUÉ ANIMATRONIC LE TOCARÁ SER.**

**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO, ME DESPIDO, UN ABRAZO.**

**ATTE. BORRE2222**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA, HOLA COMO ESTAN, COMO SIEMPRE UN AGRADECIMIENTO PARA LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAN, PERO BUENO TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRLES EL ANIMATRONIC NUEVO SERA (AGARRA UN SOBRE Y LO ABRE) PAGA LO QUE DEBES MALDITA RATA, UPS, ESTE NO ES, (AGARRA EL SOBRE VERDADERO) VEO QUE VA SER UN GATO, PUES CASI TODOS VOTARON POR ESO Y LA VERDAD ME AGRADA QUE HAYAN VOTADO, EN CUANTO AL NOMBRE PUES SERA CHAN, CHAN, CHAN… ¡SUGAR! JEJEJE PERO BUENO EL NOMBRE ES POR EL DE FNAF, HECHO POR EL FAN, PERO BUENO ACLARANDO TAMBIEN QUE EL NOMBRE ES DE EL CREADOR Y QUE FNAF NO ME PERTENECE Y BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, PERO QUE LES PUEDO DECIR, LOS QUIERO Y SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO COMO SIEMPRE, CON ENTUSIASMO Y PUES BUENO SI MAS POR EL MOMENTO COMENZEMOS.**

**CAPITULO 4: ¿DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD? LA FIESTA ¿POR FIN JUNTOS? ¿PLANES MALVADOS?**

POV NARRADOR.

El joven llegando a su casa se metió a su cuarto, planeando ahora como se le declararía a cierta conejita-humana la cual por accidente le dio un beso, lo cual le agrado mucho.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry: bueno a planear que le diré a Bonbon, nah mejor duermo y lo pienso más tarde, (metiéndose a dormir pero con cuidado de no lastimarse).

Pronto, queda dormido, pero en su mente pasa algo que no es muy agradable.

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (vaya, vaya con que quieren hacerlo de su familia matándolo y metiendo al cuerpo del animatronic, para que descanse de mí, ¡NO! ¡NO LOS DEJARE, SI YO ME VOY, EL SE VA CONMIGO!). Exclamo el otro ser dentro de Henry._

_SUB-CONSIENTE: (debo hacer algo pero que… ¡AH YA SE! Jajajaja con esto que se me acaba de ocurrir, no tendrá oportunidad de sobrevivir, espero y estés listo para decir adiós idiota, porque no te salvas te vas conmigo) solo dijo eso para después reírse como loco._

POV NARRADOR.

Después de eso el joven despertó algo tarde, pues el sol ya estaba en su máximo esplendor y fue el causante de que el joven se volteara y cayera de dolor, pues su herida aún estaba fresca, causando que se le abriera y llenara las vendas nuevamente de sangre.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry: (lado izquierdo de su cara con sangre) aaauuuucchhhh, me duele mucho, aparte maldito sol, porque me despierta así si tengo semejante herida en la cabezaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (se empieza aponer mareado por la pérdida de sangre) mier…da, d…e…bo cu...rar…me an…tes de q…ue me des…ma…ye y mue…ra (agarrando alcohol y echándoselo en la cara de golpe ocasionando que grite fuerte y corra como loco en su cuarto) ¡AAAUUCCHHHH, ARDE MUCHO, FUCK ME CAGO EN TODO!.

Después de su gran curación (que solo uso vendas de nuevo) bueno en su intento de curación, solo se enredó la cara.

Henry: mierda, sí que cuando pierdo sangre me apendejo mucho, pero ya está (se ve al espejo y su ojo izquierdo en vez de ser el mismo color es Rojo) carajo ojala y no se me infecte el ojo.

Henry: bueno, mejor preparo lo que voy a llevar a la celebración, espero y les guste mi música.

Henry: a ver, esto (agarra su laptop) esto (agarrando unas pequeñas bocinas) esto (agarrando su celular) y el cargador del celular y laptop eso sería todo, ah y unas vendas por si se me abre la herida de nuevo.

Henry: (deja su mochila y se pone en su escritorio) pero bueno (agarra una hoja y una pluma) debo ayudar a planear como me iré (escribiendo pendejada y media) bueno es algo pero yo creo funciona (dejando la hoja y bajando al primer piso) es hora del desayuno.

Henry: carajo, se siente raro cuando no hablo con alguien.

Henry: en fin me hago un cereal, unos huevos estrellados y listo, espero.

POV NARRADOR.

El joven desayunó, después se bañó (que quien sabe cómo lo hizo para no desangrase o aguantar el dolor de su reciente herida) después de eso salió y se dio cuenta de llegaba alguien, quien más, su hermano menor que al verle parte de su rostro vendado grito y fue a hablar con él.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Iván: ¡HERMANO QUE TE PASO! (viendo el ojo rojo y las vendas en su cara) Te digo que dejes el empleo. (Asustado y Llorando).

Henry: Iván eso me lo hice cuando me caí por accidente en el local, además el ojo izquierdo quiso hacer su cambio (pendejeando).

Iván: a mí no me engañas, te lastimó uno de esos animatronics de mierda.

Henry: (enojado) no les digas así ellos son buenos y me quieren ayudar, a sí que jamás hables mal de ellos.

Iván: ya hasta los proteges no hermano, estas mal de la cabeza, le diré a mamá que te saque de ese empleo.

Henry: ellos son los únicos que me entienden y me comprenden no los dejaré, por eso decidí hacer algo.

Iván: ¿¡Que!?¿Qué piensas hacer?

Henry: (serio) no te incumbe hermano. Iván déjame elegir que quiero hacer.

Iván: hermano piénsalo, puedes morir, que más necesitas saber.

Henry: es mi decisión, y tú no puedes dirigir mi vida.

Iván: (triste) hermanito…

Henry: todos elegimos como terminar y al final recuerda: "la vida es como un restaurante, nadie se va sin pagar", yo tengo que pagar por mi felicidad y si quiero morir en la pizzería, será ahí y punto.

Iván: tú y tu actitud terca, pero bueno yo te quise ayudar porque eres mi hermano pero si te importa más morir es tu bronca (se sube a su cuarto).

Henry: hay, mejor me voy de la casa ya con todo, no pienso regresar en la tarde (sube a su cuarto y agarra sus cosas y la gorra de guardia) hasta luego Iván (se baja y sale).

Iván: (saliendo de su cuarto) no te dejare hacerlo (va al cuarto de su hermano) ¿Qué es esto? (se dirige al escritorio y ve una hoja de papel) pero que… (Lee lo que dice) hay hermano, que te pasa, tengo que evitar eso.

POV NARRADOR.

El joven salió de su casa y fue rumbo a la pizzería, se percató de que eran algo así como las 4 de la tarde, se había pasado peleando con su hermano por lo menos hora y media. Llegando, fue a sentarse donde su jefe, éste lo vio y se acercó para preguntarle que le había pasado la noche de ayer.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Jefe: muchacho, que te pasó, quiero la verdad.

Henry: pues me caí, es eso, no me paso nada más.

Jefe: no te creo, ¿sabes, muchacho? Llevo muchos años en esto y he visto y vivido cosas, sé secretos que muchos no quisieran saber y bueno, seré sincero contigo y aunque no me creas, te diré algo… yo sé que los animatronics se mueven y matan a los guardias.

Henry: (tardándose en dar una respuesta) pues yo sigo vivo, y creo también, saber algunas cosas, pero eso de que los animatronics matan guardias, huummm no lo sé, solo sé que si algo llegara a pasarme, yo firme el contrato donde usted no se hace responsable de mi muerte, sabe que si eso llegara a pasar, nadie podría reclamarle nada.

Jefe: bueno muchacho, lo que digas, pero recuerda, yo no seré responsable de lo que te llegue a pasar. Bueno y ¿porque estás aquí tan temprano?

Henry: ¿Qué, no puedo comer una pizza, antes de entrar a trabajar?

Jefe: bueno, bueno, te dejo ¡ah! Por cierto el sábado cuando llegues encontraras a un animatronic nuevo.

Henry: ¡¿ENSERIO… Y QUE ES?!

Jefe: ni yo lo sé, solo firme y el sábado llega, solo te aviso.

Henry: ah está bien ¿eeeehhhh, puedo quedare hasta que cierren?

Jefe: pues veo que tienes la gorra, pues ya qué, quédate si quieres, pero tienes que estar como cliente normal.

Henry: (rascándose la cabeza) claro.

Jefe: bueno, te dejo, que tengas bonito día (va a su oficina y antes de cerrar le dice) ah por cierto, que bonito color de ojos, me creerás que no lo había notado.

Henry: _(pensando: ojalá no sea gay)_ Pero, que será esto, pensé que se me había quitado (viéndose en un espejo de la pizzería, que lo seguía teniendo rojo)

Toy Chica: (llegando a la mesa del joven) Bienvenido que le... ¿Ah, que te pasó en el ojo Henry? Se lo dijo en voz baja.

Henry: ni yo sé, desde que me levante se me abrió de nuevo la herida me eche alcohol y pensé que era irritación, pero bueno que se puede hacer.

Toy Chica: te ves chistoso, un ojo café y el otro rojo comento (risitas).

Henry: jajajaja, me puedes dar una pizza, de peperoni por favor.

Toy Chica: si espera un momento (va hacer la pizza del joven).

Henry: hay espero y se me quite, no quiero saber qué pasaría si alguien más me ve así. ¡YA SE! Voy con Foxy y que me preste su parche (va caminando al cuarto de reparaciones) ¿estarán despiertos? (entrando y cerrando) mierda no veo ni un carajo.

De repente lo agarran por atrás y le tapan la boca para que no grite, se enciende la luz y ven que es Henry, lo sueltan y Henry vé que es Old Freddy.

Old Freddy: que haces aquí Henry.

Old chica: por dios, casi te matamos no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Bonnie: (sentado) ¿Qué quieres?

Henry: (calmándose) bueno, antes de que me regañen venia pedirle su parche al amigo Foxy si es tan amable de prestármelo.

Foxy: ¿para qué? (Henry le muestra su ojo rojo) orales, ¿Qué te paso?

Henry: pues no sé, solo desperté esta mañana, se me abrió la herida y me eche alcohol, pensé que era irritación pero ya me duró como tres horas.

Old Chica: te ves bien chistoso así

Henry: por eso necesito que me prestes tu parche, ¿me lo puedes prestar? no quiero preocupar a más personas, en especial a tus hermanos, que quien sabe qué dirán.

Bonnie: _(pensando: ¿Qué le pasara a su ojo, se ve diferente, pero… por qué?)_ Venga Foxy, préstaselo, no creo que lo rompa.

Foxy: si lo llego a ver deshilado o algo despídete de tu ojo ¿eh? (mirada asesina) ten.

Henry: si está bien, procuraré no hacerle nada, si no, me matas (se lo pone) ¡mierda! ¿Cómo le haces para caminar?

Foxy: práctica, sal ya, ¿que no tenías que hacer algo más?

Henry: a ver (se pone a pensar) es cierto la pizza, nos vemos al rato (se despide y sale).

Bonnie: espero y no se caiga, (a lo lejos se escucha un golpe) bueno, ya pasó.

Henry regresó a su lugar y vio que Toy chica ya estaba con una mirada asesina, que se posó en él.

Toy Chica: (enojada) ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Por un momento pensé que era una broma ¿quieres que te golpee?

Henry: No ¿cómo crees que le haría eso a mi mejor amiga? (Nerviosamente).

Toy Chica: espero y no mientas, oye… por que traes el parche de Foxy.

Henry: es para cubrirme el ojo rojo, (pendejeando) ya soy todo un pirata ¡arhg!

Toy Chica: (risitas) bien, te dejo "pirata", yo me voy a atender a más gente, nos vemos (se va).

Henry: (comiendo) que rica pizza (ve de reojo que alguien lo mira) que tanto me vera Bonbon (sonrojado).

Bonbon: ¿por qué traerá un parche en el ojo?

Toy Freddy: jaja está chistoso, aunque creo que ese parche ya lo había visto.

Bonbon: (se sonroja cuando él la ve) ups, me está viendo.

Toy Freddy: es del hermano de Mangle, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a su ojo?

Bonbon: ¡se lo arrancó su lado malvado! (Asustada).

Toy Freddy: tonterías, yo lo vi entrar y su ojo era de color distinto al otro.

Bonbon: uuufff (respiró aliviada) espero y se recupere pronto.

POV NARRADOR.

La tarde paso y el joven se quedó hasta que anocheciera, y grande fue su sorpresa, cuando el dueño le dio las llaves y salió más temprano de lo normal. Henry tomó su celular y vio que eran las 11:00 ¿Por qué el dueño salió temprano? no supo por qué, pero rápido llamó a los demás para celebrar la reunión.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry: (subiendo la plataforma y llegando donde sus amigos estaban quietos) chicos, ya dejen de fingir, ya estamos solos (de repente le pega Toy Chica) ¡auch! ¿Porque me pegas? (sobándose).

Toy Chica: te lo mereces, por hacerme esperar cuando tenía tu pizza.

Henry: perdón.

Toy Freddy: eh, Henry ¿por qué traes el parche del hermano de Mangle?

Henry: por esto, (se destapa y ven su ojo rojo) no sé qué pasó, pero mi ojo izquierdo cambió de color.

Bonbon: (asustada) ¿Que le paso a tu ojo? (lo agarra de los cachetes) ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Henry: ¡AUCH, me duele! (Se quejó, porque lo tenía agarrado del cachete que se había lastimado).

Bonbon: (reaccionando) hay perdón, pero ¿Que te ocurrió para que te quedara el ojo así?

Henry: se me abrió de nuevo la herida y me eche alcohol pero creo que me cayó en el ojo, pero pues ya pasaron como 1000 horas y no se me quita, pero bueno, ya se me quitará algún día, ahora vamos a celebrar.

Toy Chica:¡SSSIIIII! Es hora de celebrar, hay que ir por los demás.

POV NARRADOR.

El y los animatronics fueron a cada una de las zonas para llamar a los demás, pero cuando llegaron a prize coner, el chico vio una manija en la caja de Puppet y con duda pero sin demora la tomó.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry: ¿y esto para que sirve? (comento viendo que no podía hacer nada más que girarla).

Toy Freddy: es para que salga Puppet y le dé un regalo, al niño que la accione.

Henry: WOW quiero ver, (comienza a girarla) tarda mucho.

Bonbon: Mejor deberías tocar (risitas).

Henry: ¿Porque? (sale Puppet de una manera estrepitosa) ¡CARAJO!

Puppet: JAJAJAJAJA, no me digas que te asustaste, siempre salgo así cuando un niño gira la palanca.

Henry: Bueno, pero en la noche como que si es un poquito tétrico.

Puppet: ok, ok, bueno para que me quieren.

Henry: pues nada más avisarte si quieres ir a la celebración.

Puppet: bueno, aunque solo estaré poco tiempo, pues no me gusta tanto salir.

Henry: bueno pues, vamos. Bueno y a todo esto ¿Dónde celebraremos?

Toy Freddy: sería en the party room 3 porque ahí no hay ventanas.

Henry: pues va, vamos a llamar a los demás.

POV NARRADOR.

Una vez reunidos todos, esperaron la celebración, no sin antes una buena pizza hecha por Toy Chica y su hermana. Todos comieron y eso extrañó al joven, que no tardo en preguntar si podían comer.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry: ¡OIGAN! ¿Pueden comer comida, como una persona normal?

Bonbon: aunque tengamos cuerpos metálicos, podemos sentirnos como humanos, nos podemos poner tristes, alegres, enojarnos y casi todo lo normal, así que también podemos comer pizza, porque aunque no la disfrutemos como un humano sentimos el sabor y con eso nos basta.

Henry: (acento pirata) gracias por la explicación sirena, arhg.

Bonbon: jajaja vuélvelo a hacer

Henry: (acento pirata) ¡oh!, mira, encontré un tesoro, aahh no, es una persona, la señorita Bonbon, una amiga que quiero mucho.

Bonbon: (sonrojada) ¿Enserio, me quieres?

Henry: (decidido) más que eso, daría mi vida por salvar la tuya.

Bonbon: ¿me esperas un momento? oye Toy Chica (la agarra del brazo) ahorita vengo.

Henry: (acento pirata) si mi damisela.

POV NARRADOR.

Ya una vez alejados de los demás, Bonbon se propuso decirle a Toy Chica lo que sentía por el guardia y preguntarle que debía hacer para demostrarle que lo quería.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Bonbon: oye Toy chica te voy a decir algo y espero y me ayudes.

Toy Chica: ¿qué?

Bonbon: mira, esto nadie lo sabe aparte de Puppet y yo pero ahora te lo voy a decir, cuando conocimos a Henry comencé a sentir algo; al principio no sabía qué era lo que me pasaba, pero siempre que se despedía de mi me sentía muy triste o cuando me ve me pongo nerviosa, cuando le dije a Puppet lo que me pasaba, él me comentó que era un sentimiento nuevo que sentía y me dijo que era amor, pero ayer paso algo cuando me despedía de él, Toy Freddy llamo su atención y cuando eso paso mis labios se juntaron con los suyos y me gusto, pero ahora no sé qué hacer para decirle que lo quiero.

Toy Chica: Espera, espera, ¿te enamoraste de Henry y le diste un beso por accidente? porque no me lo dijiste antes, te hubiera ayudado para fueran más cercanos.

Bonbon: ¿Qué es un beso?

Toy Chica: lo que te paso con Henry, se le llama beso, tú lo besaste

Bonbon: (sonrojada) ¿eso hice? ¿Qué hago ahora?

Toy Chica: pues demuéstrale que lo quieres, oye y cuéntame que reacción tuvo.

Bonbon: bueno, cuando paso eso, se despidió de mí, y se puso como cuando lo levanté, cuando Mangle le había dado un zape.

Toy Chica: bien, al menos veo que no reacciono mal, pero ahora lo que debes hacer, es lo que te voy a decir, ven acércate.

Bonbon: ¿Qué? (se acerca y le comenta algo a Toy Chica) y ¿crees que funcione?

Toy Chica: ¡arriésgate! qué más da, es tu mejor amigo y escuchaste lo que dijo, que él daría la vida por ti, eso significa que también siente lo mismo, vamos.

Bonbon: está bien lo hare y así por fin podremos estar juntos.

Se comienza a escuchar música, pues ya habían terminado de comer.

POV NARRADOR.

Cuando regresaron, vieron que todos hablaban, mientras que Henry aun con el parche en su ojo, estaba cambiando la música en su computadora, cuando vio a Bonbon que se le acercaba.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry: vaya hasta que apareces, me estaba preocupando por que no te veía.

Bonbon: gracias (ve que arregla algo en la lap) ¿Qué haces?

Henry: poniendo música para bailar (sonrojado y tartamudeando) m…e pre…gun…taba si me con…se…des bai…lar c-contigo.

Bonbon: (emocionada) si, nada me haría más feliz.

POV NARRADOR.

Al principio les era difícil, porque ninguno de los dos sabía bailar y no podían mantener las miradas al frente por que les daba por desmayarse, la música era fluida y lenta pero ambos pensaban algo y era "SOY FELIZ POR QUE TENGO A MI LADO", seguían bailando, cuando a Bonbon se le ocurrió hablar para hacer lo que le había dicho Toy Chica.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Bonbon: Henry, necesito decirte algo (sonrojada).

Henry: yo también tengo algo que decirte, pero no sé cómo hacerlo (sonrojado mientras bailan).

Bonbon: desde que te conocí, eres muy amigable, tierno, (sonrojándose) y lindo.

Henry: (sonrojado) ¿enserio, te parezco lindo?

Bonbon: si y mucho, eres la mejor persona que he conocido.

Henry: tú también me pareces linda y te digo algo, tú te robaste algo de mí.

Bonbon: ¿Cómo que te robe algo?

Henry: (toma sus manos y las coloca en su pecho) mi corazón, Bonbon me gustas.

Bonbon: (sonrojada y con alegría naciente) ¿te gusto?

Henry: si, pero entenderé si tu no sientes lo mis…

Bonbon: (lo interrumpe y lo mira a los ojos) tú también me gustas Henry.

Henry: (sorprendido y algo sonrojado) Bueno te pregunto algo (agarra su mano) ¿Bonbon te gustaría salir conmigo?

Bonbon: no sé qué signifique pero si, si quiero salir contigo.

Henry: _(pensando: ¡VIVA SE LO DIJE Y ACEPTO, SOY FELIZ!)_ deberíamos sellar esto con algo pero ¿Qué?

Bonbon: _(pensando: SI, siente lo mismo pero ahora ¿qué?)_ (Recuerda lo que paso ayer) ya se (se comienza a acercar a su rostro)

Henry: ohh esto me gusta (comienza a acercarse hacia ella también).

POV NARRADOR

Mientras eso pasa, no se daban cuenta de los demás los estaban mirando discretamente, unos felices otros impresionados, pero en fin todos estaban viendo cómo se querían

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Puppet: _(pensando: vaya que rápido se lo dijo, veo que son felices)_ yo ya me voy a prize corner, me despiden de Henry y le dicen que se revise su ojo.

Bonnie: _(pensando: vaya pero que tierno)_ oigan, vayan a hacer eso a otro lado.

Old Freddy: (desvía la mirada).

Foxy: (tapándose los ojos y gritando) ¡MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS!

Old Chica: no sean tontos, se ven tan tiernos.

Toy Freddy: (con un palo listo para golpearlo) ¡se la está comiendo, hay que ayudarla!

Toy Chica: (lo detiene) no seas tonto, se están dando un beso.

Pareciera que no terminarían, pero como Henry seguía siendo humano, se quedó sin aire rompiendo el beso.

Henry: (sonrojado) bueno, que hermoso fue eso.

Bonbon: (sonrojada) siiii, fue muy bonito el momento

Mangle: deberían hacerlo en discreto (ve que se avergüenzan) pero ya que.

Toy Chica: me alegro porque estén juntos, pero deberían al menos no mostrarnos todo eso.

Henry: ¡BUENO, BUENO! Ahora lo importante, (ve a Bonnie se acerca y le dice) por favor no me mates, ten piedad, me enamore de tu hermana, pero ¡NO ME MATES! Yo te digo que los golpes no son la solución, pero sí lo son para ti, hazlo, pero por favor en la cara noooo (cubriéndose).

Bonnie: tranquilo, no lo voy a hacer.

Henry: UUUFFFF (respirando, aliviado).

Bonnie: no (se acerca y le dice en voz baja para que solo lo escuche el) (voz macabra) pero si por alguna razón la veo llorando, triste, enojada o algo, despídete eh.

Henry: s-si (tartamudeando).

Bonnie: (tono más alegre) bueno, me alegro por ustedes dos.

Bonbon: (abrazando a Henry) bueno, ahora eres mío ehhh.

Henry: _(pensando: es algo posesiva pero bueno la amo tal y como es) _si Bonbon soy tuyo, (carcajadas) jajajaja y ya deja eso de "eres mío".

Bonbon: no estoy bromeando, eres mío (seria) y no quiero verte con otra chica aparte de mis amigas.

Henry: ok, ok, de todos modos no me gustaría estar con otra chica que no fueras tú.

Bonbon: bueno, porque no querrás verme enojada o ¿si? (rompe una silla).

Henry: (viendo como quedo la silla) ¡NO!

Old Freddy: por lo menos, ya vimos quien llevara los pantalones de esta relación (risas).

Henry: ¡OYE! Si lo dices de esa manera se escucha mal, se escucha mejor si dices que será ella quien me cuide.

Old Chica: es lo mismo.

Bonbon: bueno, bueno ya entendiste amor.

Henry: _(pensando: wow luego luego, palabras bonitas, me gusta_) claro corazón.

POV NARRADOR.

Luego de esa gran confesión algo chistosa, ellos estaban un poquito más unidos, cada que los llamaba un animatronic él iba agarrado de la mano de ella conversando de cosas como, cuanto se querían o viceversa; lo que realmente sorprendía a los demás y los dejaba con duda, era el ojo que cambió de color, que aunque parecía que ya se habían olvidado de él, no dejaban de pensar por qué, no volvía a la normalidad. Después de un rato, todos regresaron a sus lugares para dejar solos a los nuevos tortolos en la oficina, donde Henry los tenía que vigilar.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Henry: Sabes algo (ve a Bonbon) me alegro de haberte conocido y ser feliz por primera vez en mi vida.

Bonbon: (lo abraza) yo igual, espero y nunca se termine.

Henry: te amo.

Bonbon: y yo a ti (con ternura).

Henry: bueno, pues ya es hora de me vaya falta poco para que llegue mi jefe.

Bonbon: (con cariño) ¿vendrás en la tarde?

Henry: ¡claro! cómo crees que no vendría a verte si ya eres especial para mí.

Bonbon: bueno, nos vemos (le da un beso y se retira a show stage).

Henry: si al rato te veo. (cuando sale Bonbon) SI, SI, SI, SI, SI SOY LA PERSONA MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO. (Gritando, comienza a bailar)

Jefe: (llegando y extrañado) ¿ehh? ¿Por qué esta así?

Henry: ¿Qué, no puedo bailar por estar feliz de llevar cuatro noches trabajando y estar súper bien?

Jefe: Hay muchacho, eres muy raro, pero bueno, nos vemos en la noche (entrando a su oficina).

Henry: si ¡I AM HAPPY! (saltando de regreso a su casa).

Jefe: (en su oficina) cada día es más raro.

POV NARRADOR.

Llegando a su oficina le hablan por teléfono al jefe y contesta.

POV NARRADOR FIN.

Jefe: Hola, debes de ser el que me vendió al nuevo animatronic ¿no?

¿?: Si, le llegara el sábado en la madrugada, para que deje personal para recibir el paquete.

Jefe: si por eso no hay problema, oiga una pregunta ¿Qué diseño tiene?

¿?: Solo le diré que tiene orejas peludas, pies afelpados y una larga cola.

Jefe: ¿será un gato, un zorro, un perro, un yeti? Bueno, mientras llegue a tiempo todo está bien hasta luego.

¿?: _(Pensando: Siiiii un yeti)_ nos vemos (cuelga).

Jefe: ya pronto se hará más grande la familia de mis animatronics, también veré si puedo hacer algo con los antiguos modelos y volverlos a sacar, pero bueno eso después (Se pone a hacer papeleo).

¿QUE HARA EL HERMANO MENOR DE HENRY PARA SEGÚN ÉL "DETENERLO"? ¿QUE SE TRAE ENTRE MANOS SU OTRA PERSONALIDAD? ¿POR QUE EL OJO DEL JOVEN NO HA REGRESADO A LA NORMALIDAD? ¿QUE TANTAS COSAS (SUCIAS) HARAN AHORA BONBON Y HENRY?

NO SE LO PIERDAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

**BUENO, YA TENIA ENTRE MANOS ESTO, PERO BUENO, ES UNA ALEGRIA SABER QUE EL FIC VA POR BUEN RUMBO.**

**OTRA COSA, TARDARE EN HACER LOS CAPITULOS, AHORA POR QUE YA ENTRE A CLASES Y ESTOY CURSANDO EL 6TO. SEMESTRE Y AHORA ES UNA CHINGA LOCA CON MATEMATICAS APLICADAS, ADMINISTRACION Y EL SERVICIO SOCIAL. D:**

**SIN NADA MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO UN ABRAZO.**

**ATTE: BORRE2222**


End file.
